Rise of Samurai
by Eson
Summary: Keitaro's ascension from the his former self to a lord in Feudal Japan. His love for Motoko and what it means to be a samurai. Reviews would be grateful.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I hate these things but… I do not own LH, if any parties wanted it removed, I will do so gladly.

Rise of Samurai

Prologue

ByUesugiKenshin

Clang! Slash! Clang! Whoosh! Clang!

Sounds of an intense swordfight rang throughout the mid-afternoon day, the two contestants unwilling to give ground to the other. They fought on with the same passion as if their lives were depending on the battle.

Finally one of the contestants got the upper hand as she saw an opening in her opponent's defense. She swung in an arc, a perfect strike that hit dead on to her opponent's sword hilt. The blow completely fazed her opponent as his sword was flung aside.

"Now do you yield Urashima?" Motoko asked bringing up her sword to his neck and giving him no chance of running for his blade laid two feet away.

Keitaro looked at the distance from his hands to the sword, and then back to the blade held threateningly to his neck; he knew the battle was over.

"I yield sensei." Keitaro replied humbly, his mind trying to analyze what had gone wrong, he was sure he was doing well.

Motoko removed her blade from her student's neck and sheathed it in one arrangement, a testament to her great sword skills. She broke into a grin, something she did rarely.

"You did fine Urashima, your defense was adequate, and your offense has improved greatly," she pointed out to Keitaro how he had matched up to her standards, "you just forget to defend yourself against my counter-attack, a warrior needs to know a balance of both offense and defense."

"Yes, sensei," Keitaro repeated after Motoko finished her observations, he saw now that his hilt was open to an attack as he swung to strike her head.

"Control the berserker within you Keitaro, you would have made a remarkable samurai, but I am trying to teach you my Gods' Cry School techniques and we specialize in defense. Our sword is for defense of the weak, never for aggression."

Keitaro nodded in agreement, a tinge of blush came on both parties as the compliment about him making a remarkable samurai came out of Motoko's mouth. She never had planned on saying those words but they just happened.

"Well, we should get dinner and then finish one more duel for the day, I will see if my words have soaked into that thick head of yours by then," Motoko said gaily, she was happy that now she had a decent sparring partner.

'If he continues to learn at this speed, Keitaro…'

A flash of revelation shot across the delicate features of Motoko's face, 'when did I start calling Urashima, Keitaro?'

The feeling of queasiness wormed into Motoko's stomach, she hadn't felt like this since the first time she met Keitaro, but it was only a cold then. Now she wasn't sure what she really felt about the landlord. A cloud of discursion floated above Motoko's head as she continued to the kitchen.

Keitaro being a man, and complete dunce to women's feelings, walked on oblivious to what was playing out in Motoko's head.

'I make a remarkable samurai?' Keitaro mused, 'Urashima Keitaro, daimyo of Hinata house. It certainly has a nice ring to it…'

* * *

"Hey there lovebirds, how was 'training?'" Kitsune called out while making parenthesis with her fingers and winking at Motoko as she saw the two swordsmen come into the kitchen. 

Motoko flushed, even though she knew Kitsune would insinuate something like that, she couldn't help herself. She tried to hide it by turning around and faking a cough, the poor cover-up attempt not unnoticed by several members, including Naru and Kitsune.

'Motoko and Keitaro have become closer, ever since he asked her six months ago to help him concentrate for the Toudai examination, maybe I should speak up about…' Naru never had the chance to complete her thought as Shinobu began to blubber about Kitsune's implication.

"S-s-sempai?" Shinobu looked like she was about to have bawl her eyes out, tears already beginning to obliterate the dam holding them back.

"No, no, Shinobu!" Keitaro exclaimed, trying to calm the poor girl, "We aren't doing anything of the sort."

He shot eyes of dagger at Kitsune, who turned around trying to avoid his eyes. 'Well well… the training has given him a spine, the old Keitaro would have just blushed along with Motoko,' and Kitsune ended her surveillance of the new Keitaro.

The tension in the air was thick, some residents irritated with another, only Su was unaffected.

"I'm hungry!" She whined, which effectively crack the tension and provided enough comic relief to get the residents laughing again.

"All right Su, we shall get you something to eat," Shinobu spoke as she came out with her hands full of dishes, each a culinary perfection.

She placed a dish in front of each resident before getting into her own seat.

"Itadakimasu." Everyone replied, and began to dig in.

"Shinobu, your food is great as usual." Keitaro lauded the Hinata chef, a blush forming over the blue haired girl as she squeaked out a thank you.

The rest of the dinner was an enjoyable setting, Keitaro asked Shinobu and Su how they were doing in junior high, and Kitsune cross-examined on how well Naru and Keitaro were ready for the upcoming examination. Keitaro and Naru looked at each other and laughed out loud, remembering how the last time when Mutsumi visited, she showed them a watermelon shaped like a turtle.

'Look how happy they are,' Motoko thought miserably as Keitaro mentioned another tale from Okinawa and Naru filling in the spots where Keitaro had forgotten, 'I can't ever become part in Keitaro's heart like how Naru has. '

She continued her dinner in silence, the food tasting like sand even though it would be almost acceptable in a five-star restaurant.

'Maybe it was never meant to be Keitaro and I,' the forlorn thought nailed the last bolt into her dinner and she stopped eating.

"Excuse me, I am done eating," Motoko said mirthlessly as she placed her chopsticks down.

"But Motoko, you haven't touched your dinner more then a couple of bites, was the food that bad?" Shinobu asked, her inner self-cursing that she had done something wrong.

"No, no, I am just not hungry," Motoko answered quickly, she knew that she had almost upset Shinobu, "Keitaro?"

"Yes, Motoko-chan?" Keitaro looked up, finishing the last line in his story to the rest of the gang.

"I expect you to be at the roof top after you're done."

"Yes, sensei," Keitaro knew that she was serious so he decided not to call her by her name.

Motoko brought her dish to the sink and deposited it in the basin, then she proceeded to the rooftop, alone with her demons.

Naru remembered her earlier thought and decided to voice a defense, hoping to see what Keitaro and Motoko really did for training, "Keitaro?"

"I must be popular today," Keitaro attempted to break the strain the Motoko left behind, "And what can I do for you Misses Naru?" He said in mock seriousness.

Despise the fact that she was trying to be serious herself, she couldn't help but burst out laughing, Keitaro trying to act serious was as funny as seeing a drunk dog run into the wall.

When she caught her breath, she asked her question, "Keitaro, do you mind if I watch while you and Motoko train?"

Keitaro blinked, his surprise apparent as the sunrise. Naru had never shown any interest in his training and suddenly she wanted to see a training session.

"Why?" his tone was guarded, he was not in the mood for surprises and he didn't want to be blasted into the atmosphere by a Naru punch if he did something wrong.

"Oh, just that I am curious…" Naru tried to pass the request off like an everyday occurrence, she had seen the flash of annoyance across his brown eyes. If she pressed any harder, she could alienate him.

"I see," Keitaro answered after a long consideration, "I guess it wouldn't hurt but you could get hurt..."

"I will be fine," Naru flashed a huge smile at him and all his doubts and queries disappeared in an instant.

The rest of the residents were too focused on the request that Naru made that they did not see the huge grin appearing on Su's face.

Now is the perfect time to test out my latest invention, the Aeon, Su chuckled softly, trying to not attract unwanted attention.

"I am done!" She cried out and jumped out of her chair to retrieve the machine.

* * *

Slash! Slash! Slash! 

Motoko executed three perfect upper slashes, bringing her total up to one hundred since she reached the rooftop on her own. Finally she began to feel like herself, with a sword in her hand, she pushed aside all her thoughts of Keitaro and only thought of the blade.

As she placed her arms in resting position, her vacant mind began to fill up with the images of Keitaro once more.

"Damn it!" Motoko shrieked.

"Rock Splitting Sword!" She launched a chi attack, hoping that it would bring peace to her mind, but it was towards the stairs that Keitaro had just reached the top of.

Keitaro saw the chi racing towards him, he could have easily dodged the energy but right behind him was Naru, and she wasn't immortal like him. He raised his arms into an X, hoping that his defensive position would shield him and Naru.

Motoko looked horrified as her careless attack was racing toward Keitaro, there was no time to cancel the chi, and it was already out of her hands to do anything but watch. What she wasn't expecting was Keitaro's own chi to get stronger. She felt his chi pulsating off of him in waves.

'What is going on?' Motoko wondered in bewilderment, 'that chi…it was on a level that even surpassed a Grand master of the Gods' Cry School could ever muster, and this is coming off of Keitaro!'

The Rock Splitting Sword's chi just reflected off Keitaro's crossed arms and continued to the sky where it dissipated.

"K-Keitaro… how?" Motoko's mind still not working.

'There was no way the Keitaro could control his chi like that with so little experience,' Motoko continued towards her student when she saw that he wasn't only fending for himself but Naru was behind him with her face in fear.

The explanation went off like fireworks, Motoko's mind found the piece of the puzzle that was missing.

It was love…

The pang hit her like a semi-trailer being hit by an incoming locomotive. Keitaro was trying to protect someone that he cared deeply about, and his life force came to the rescue.

'He was trying to protect Naru-sempai from harm, he could have easily dodged the attack, I am sure of it, but then Naru would have been left in the wake. Would he have done the same for me?' Motoko was sure the answer would be a yes, but not the same powered chi she had just witnessed.

"Are you and Naru-sempai alright?" Motoko finally found her voice.

"Yes, and what was that for Sensei?" Keitaro knew that he was out of line, but he was furious that his own sensei would be so careless.

"I-I am sorry," Motoko whispered quietly, "I wasn't thinking…"

It was difficult for Keitaro to see his sensei so depressed, but he was also still angry with her. Conflicting emotions ruled the teacher and the student.

Naru decided to speak up, the situation not to her liking. She had just come to confirm that nothing was happening between Keitaro and Motoko and this happened.

"I-I am alright you two," she was still shaken up, "Don't worry about me, I wasn't harmed, just go on and do your training."

Teacher and student both looked up at each other, and nodded. The third party acknowledged that she was all right so they decided to start the duel.

Keitaro and Motoko stepped back until they were some distances apart, then they looked each other in the eye. They both bowed and raised their sword into a combat stance. They proceeded to take three steps toward each other until their blades touched each other at the tip. They both crouched down to their knees, this would be where a judge starts them off in a real duel but they skipped that part and got back on their feet.

Keitaro made the first move by bring up his sword, trying to place a strike on Motoko's shoulder, but was easily countered. He continued his offensive and went to strike toward her neck. Motoko saw that Keitaro was taking the aggressive stance, and decided to wait until he was tired to make the counterattack.

Naru was amazed, Keitaro was holding Motoko in a defensive stance, not allowing her to switch to offense. In reality, Motoko was about to make the counterattack the moment Keitaro showed any fatigue.

And Keitaro was definitely starting to feel the fatigue on his arms, all his offensive wasted on nothing. He saw that Motoko suddenly moved out of her shell and began to make calculated strikes. He barely put up his sword before blocking the first blow but by then her sword was aiming for another point.

Keitaro jumped back a couple of feet, hoping that he would get enough of a breather to place up a decent defense. That was not the case, Motoko had seen his mediocre footwork and jumped right with him.

'Keitaro, have you not listened? Or is your anger toward me overruling any sensibility?' Motoko noticed that his first blows were full of malice, and she was saddened that Keitaro was still holding the grudge.

She aimed for his left side, deciding the end the duel, she could see that his arms were shaking and that his breathing had become irregular. He looked like he was on the verge of collapsing.

Out of blue, Su popped out with her Aeon invention.

"Hey Keitaro, looky here!"

"Huh?" Keitaro turned toward Su's voice, losing all concentration on the duel. He didn't even mount a defense against Motoko's blade coming into his side. He felt a flash of pain as the cut went deep, but that wasn't the only problem.

Su decided to launch her invention at the same time, the blue beam hitting Keitaro as he disappeared in a flash.

All that was left of Keitaro was his blood dripping onto the rooftop.

"KEITARO!" Naru screamed as she rushed to the spot where her love was a moment before. She didn't know who to hate more at the moment; Su or Motoko.

Motoko stared at her blade, the blood still dripping off the katana like drops of red tears that the blade was crying.

No, NO! Motoko's mind cried out, she had killed Keitaro!

Motoko ran over to Su, the foreign gaijin girl looked like she was in shock, if the situation wasn't so grave, one would laugh at the shock on the normally gay girl.

"Su!" Motoko shook Su, trying to get her attention, "What did your invention do? Su, answer me!"

"W-what?" Su was finally shook out of her reverie, "Where is Keitaro?"

"Su, your invention did something to him, now what does your invention do? Motoko cried, if Keitaro wasn't treated soon, he would bleed to death.

"This thing?" Su pointed at the Aeon, and Motoko nodded, "It is a time machine…"

"Time machine? Where is Keitaro now Su?"

Su looked at the display on the Aeon, and she read off the numbers, "It says that Keitaro was sent to September 15, 1599. Japan."

'1599? 1 year before Battle of Sekigahara!' Motoko's mind raced, it was the worst time for Keitaro to be sent, and Japan would be shred asunder as the greatest civil war in Japan's history happened within one year hence.

"Su, is there anyway to send another person …" Motoko never got to finish her question, Naru's shriek stopped her in mid-sentence.

"No, NO!" Naru was radiating anger, "You're not going to save him you bitch, not after what you did to him!"

"Su!" Naru turned to the girl still holding the Aeon, "how long before you could send me to save Keitaro?"

"Naru-sempai…"

Naru didn't even acknowledge Motoko's saying her name.

"NARU-SEMPAI!" Motoko bellowed, she knew that Naru's anger was clouding her judgment, if something would happened to either of them before they got back, Naru would not be able to defend the hapless Keitaro with her fist against the ronins or the samurais.

"What!" Naru hissed in spite.

"If it is 1599, how will you defend yourself and Keitaro against ronins or samurais when he is wounded?" Motoko reasoned with Naru, "Your fist won't be enough and what happens if he can't move before the actual battle has begun? Please Sempai, let me get back Keitaro for you, it was my entire fault!"

Naru's spite broke down against Motoko's validity in her voice and the reasoning she presented.

"Alright Motoko, but if you fail to bring him back, I will come after you." Naru's voice was cold as steel, not betraying a single doubt what she would do if Motoko failed.

Motoko nodded, "Su, could you send me back to the same time and place where Keitaro was sent to?"

Su handed over two chips that looked like poker chips, she explained what they were to Motoko, "These are retrieval chips, push the left button and it will give me the signal to bring you back, the right one is a communication module, but it has only one minute before it runs out."

"Thanks Su," Motoko placed one chip into her gi, and the other into her palm, "I am ready."

"Roger!" Su flipped the switch and Motoko disappeared in the same blue flash that Keitaro disappeared before.

Suddenly the Aeon began to sputter and sparks flew out of the machine as it rebooted itself.

"Su!" Naru cried, "What happened?"

"Something terrible," Su whispered as she fiddled with the controls, "I can't get back Keitaro or Motoko for one standard year, the earliest I could try is September 15, 1600 when the war has already started.

"Su, send me back as well!" Naru shook the girl hoping that she would comply.

"No, I can't Naru…" Su looked back at the older woman, "If I send you back, I can only bring back one person later on, the maximum is two for transport and two for retrieval."

"No…" Naru crumpled, she couldn't stand being away from Keitaro for one year and the uncertainty of him being dead or alive almost broke her heart.

"I'm sorry Naru, I am sure that Motoko will bring him back." Su consoled the crying girl.

"Keitaro…" Naru croaked, while crying on Su's shoulders, "Please come back…"

* * *

A/N: Like or dislike? Thank you for reading and please leave a review at or leave me a line at to my email, urnoseknows(at)gmail(dot)com

A thank you to my prereader Peacemaker. I am grateful for all the mistakes that have been correct, I hope the draft wasn't pure hell trying to read.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: See prologue.

Rise of Samurai

Chapter 1

By UesugiKenshin

Keitaro landed on the hard ground with a thump. His left side was still bleeding profusely, and his body was fatigued from the duel he was having with Motoko.

'Damn, is this how I die?' Keitaro thought as he ripped a piece of his clothing to try wrapping the wound, hoping the pressure would be enough to stop the bleeding. He winced in pain as his body tried to reject the movement needed to wrap the cloth around his sides.

Keitaro screamed out in pain, but finally managed to get the cloth around him and tied the knot holding the makeshift bandage in place. He breathed out in pain and grinded his teeth in hopes that his body would soon take over healing and relieving him of the almost unendurable pain. He sat there for at least ten minutes before attempting to move again.

'Now where am…' Keitaro never got to finish his thoughts as he felt the earth shake and people nearby shouting, 'Earthquake? No, it sounds more like a battle!'

Keitaro had no clue where Su had sent him, so in his mind he thought he was just somewhere else in Japan. He thought the nearby battle was a mock battle of some sort, the fighting done by enthusiasts who loved the past. He resolved to get directions back to Hinata house; Keitaro was sorely mistaken on the battle being a faux.

What Keitaro witnessed before him, was a real battle, with real men dying in the valley before him. He watched in horror as both sides, one carrying black flags, other yellow, charge at one anothe_r_. Both sides hit each other with the force of a raging bull and the first rank was crushed as the ranks after them walked over their backs to reach their opponents.

Over the next hill, samurai horsemen appeared and made a charge down the hill to slam into the flanks of the men flying yellow flags, they were putting up a valiant effort, but their ashigaru spearmen could not keep the charging horsemen at bay. The horsemen swept the foot soldiers aside in one sweep and made another charge to break the samurai center.

The yellow flags broke completely and routed off the field, with the victorious side chasing after them, in hopes of killing more of them.

The remaining samurai that didn't take chase helped their fellow comrades with fatal wounds, onward, helping them commit seppuku if they were able to do it themselves, or giving a quick and painless death by cutting off their heads.

The carnage left behind was vast, the scavenger birds began to appear in the sky over the battlefield, and flies began to swarm the lifeless bodies.

Keitaro threw up when he saw the men die; he continued to throw up long afterwards until there was nothing else to throw up. He glanced up weakly, hearing the battle was finally over. What he got a glance of was forever imprinted in his mind for the rest of his life.

Riding on a majestic charger, covered in well lacquered armor was Tokugawa Ieyasu, surrounded by his elite samurai guards on equally ferocious warhorses.

"Tokugawa Ieyasu…" Keitaro whispered in great deference, this was the man who would bring forth a shogunate for the next two and half centuries. His picture was posted in all of the Japanese history textbooks; anyone who had ever attended school in Japan knew his face. And now Keitaro was meeting the real man.

Keitaro was still in awe when he noticed that the trees nearby were wavering too much for it to be natural, he witnessed in shock as arrows suddenly shot out of the leaves toward Tokugawa Ieyasu and his elite guard.

The several elite samurai fell, trying to protect their lord. A second volley came out, nearly killing Tokugawa. The daimyo tried turning his charger around, hoping to race to his remaining samurai on the battlefield when he was meet by twelve ashigaru laying in ambush. Tokugawa was still trying to get his horse under control, his elite samurai dying by the dozens as they continued to offer their bodies in protection, and the other samurai too far to help in time.

Keitaro saw that Tokugawa would die on this battlefield, never completing his task of unifying Japan under his control, altering history forever. He made the crucial decision, and his body sprung into action.

"Rock Splitting Sword!"

Motoko had taught him the basics of the attack, but he had nowhere near the force that Motoko summoned when she released the attack. But it had done the job, the ambushing ashigaru were swept aside and Tokugawa was able to get away. The elite samurai, now bolstered by the remaining samurai numbers, made a charge toward the trees, killing the archers hiding in the trees and then there were only a few survivors who made it out alive.

The daimyo walked up his charger to where Keitaro was standing, Keitaro was now huffing in pain, his chi released the vital tool needed to repair his broken body and he collapsed.

He vaguely heard Tokugawa call out for his samurai to help his savior; the world went dark as Keitaro lost consciousness.

* * *

Motoko soon arrived in the same time period, but was too late to catch Keitaro walking off toward the battle scene. She noticed that something was wrong and turned toward the location where her senses screamed out in alarm. She saw in the distance, scavenger birds floating lazily above something. 

"Keitaro!" Motoko cried in horror, she knew that Keitaro would have gone in the direction where he heard people, not knowing what time period, walking straight into a battlefield.

Her mind was racing, in dread of Keitaro lying dead over there. She did not notice her heart being torn apart as she kept on thinking of bringing back a lifeless body to Naru, and not ever saying to Keitaro her true feelings.

As she ran and reached the valley, she was stopped by a samurai leader and his soldiers holding guard incase the yellow flags tried to make an assault while they were relaxed.

"Halt!"

Motoko gave no notice and tried to sidestep the soldiers, she wasn't successful. All twenty men drew their swords from their scabbard and stood ready to repeal the charging woman.

"Secret Arts Blazing Wind!"

Motoko had no time to individually fight the men standing guard; she released a half powered tornado whirlwind, trying to defer the men from attacking her.

She continue to run toward the battlefield when she felt Keitaro's presence, her mind cried happily that he wasn't dead. But his vital signs were weak, and it was ebbing away slowly. She ran toward where she felt Keitaro's presence when she saw that he was surrounded by more samurai and one man who was clearly their lord.

"Keitaro!" She raced toward him, preparing to kill all the men who killed her student; she did not notice that one man was administrating aid to him.

As she cut down one of the elite samurai down, a strong force grasped her from the behind, stopping her from continuing her rampage. She struggled furiously, like if her life depended on getting free from her cage, she elbowed the oppressor in the nose.

He cried out in pain as he released Motoko, she was planning to kill him next when she heard Keitaro call out weakly her name, "Motoko…"

All her battle rage disappeared in an instant, she raced towards Keitaro, not caring if the other elite samurai tried to stop her, and she raced to his side and touched his face in tender care.

"Keitaro you baka," Motoko was on the verge of tears, she sounded like Naru when she didn't know whether to beat him or kiss him.

Keitaro tried to smile weakly, but failed as pain tore through his whole body, his body went rigid and he began to convulse slightly.

"Keitaro!" Motoko tried to see his wound when the original samurai treating him, shook his head.

"No, you must let his own body heal itself," he explained to the visibly distraught Motoko, "I have already snitched up his wounds, now it is all left to him."

Motoko continued to stroke Keitaro's face when the person holding her before walked up to both of them.

"I see that you know this man?" he questioned Motoko.

She turned around and like Keitaro gave a gasp on whom she was seeing. Tokugawa was bleeding from his broken nose, but he just stood there, ignoring the blood running down his face.

She bowed her head, now that she was in no position to try fighting all the men, if Tokugawa wanted them dead for his injuries; she had no chance of defending both of them.

"Get up woman," Tokugawa chided to the prone Motoko, "While I should have you killed for you causing injures to myself that man saved my life, and I will give you clemency."

Motoko slowly got up, and faced the daimyo, "Keitaro saved your life?" She inquired.

"His name is Keitaro?" Tokugawa didn't even bother to answer her question.

"Yes, Urashima Keitaro my lord." She knew that she better show reverence to the man, saving a life of such an important person only goes so far, they might forget clemency if they aren't treated with the respect their station deserves.

"Urashima Keitaro neh? Yes, that man saved my life from an ambush." Tokugawa turned around and gave orders to his men, "Let us return to my capital at Yedo."

"Yes my lord!" All the samurai moved to complete the order.

Tokugawa turned around to Motoko again, "You may stay by Urashima-san's side, since you seem to be his woman."

Motoko blushed at being mentioned Keitaro's woman but Tokugawa gave no notice. The whole procession moved along slowly, beginning to pick up pace as they moved along.

Motoko continued to stroke the feverish Keitaro's face, thinking to herself, 'Keitaro's woman…'her thoughts remaining on those two words as they reached Tokugawa's fortress at Yedo.

* * *

Keitaro woke from the pain, but to his training, he didn't cry out like he would have done before. He looked around his surroundings; the room vaguely looked like his own room. But without his glasses, he wasn't sure. He heard a soft groan from behind himself, and thought Su was in his room again. He hoped to get her out of the room before Naru witnessed the scene and punched him to the other side of Japan. He slowly turned around and beheld the most peculiar sight. 

It wasn't Su, but Motoko lying behind him, she wasn't wearing her usual gi and hakama. She was wearing a rather loose fitting kimono that showed off the top of her cleavage to Keitaro. Keitaro scooted back till he hit the sliding door with a clunk.

'What the hell?' His overloading mind screamed, 'did I sleepwalk into Motoko's room by accident? '

He turned around, trying to halt his bleeding nose. 'Crap, crap… better get out of here before…'

He heard a soft knocking behind him.

'Shit! That is going to be Kitsune or Naru, and while Kitsune takes pictures, Naru is going to double team with Motoko to kill me!'

"Urashima-Sama, is everything alright in there?" A soft, unknown voice to him called out in concern.

Keitaro was flustered but not point that he didn't hear the Sama honorific.

'Sama?' All thoughts before vanished before him, 'No one in the house calls me that…'

He opened the door and at his feet was a bowing woman. She looked to be in her twenties and also in a kimono.

"U-urm…" Keitaro mumbled, "Who are you?"

'This has to be a dream, I find myself waking up to staring at Motoko's breasts, and an unknown woman calls me Sama and is bowing before me. What is next, Naru dressed up in a wedding gown, asking me to marry her?'

Keitaro pinched himself to awake from the supposed dream world he was currently in, "Ouch."

"Urashima-Sama, are you alright?" The woman looked up in concern, she was a rather attractive woman, the instant they made eye contact, and she bowed again. Keitaro didn't see the blush appearing on her cheeks.

Then Keitaro saw that he was only in his undergarments, he jumped back in horror and proceeded to hit his head on top of the doorframe.

"_Shit!_" Keitaro shouted, not caring about anything now but his throbbing head. His shouting awoke Motoko from her slumber.

"K-Keit…" Motoko yawned, not able to contain the yawn in time, "What is going on?"

She peered at a maddened and semi-naked Keitaro, who rubbed the top of his head furiously like he was rubbing a cue ball, and the house servant still in bowing position.

"A-Aki?" Motoko called out the prone girl, trying not to blush but failing as she stared at Keitaro for a moment, then trying to focus her attention at the prone girl.

"Yes, Aoyama-san?" Aki answering the call.

Keitaro decided to voice his two cents as soon as possible, "What in god's name is going on here?" "Where the heck am I? And why did this woman call me Sama?"

"Hrm… Keitaro…" Motoko was trying not to laugh, Keitaro looked so comical jumping around, asking questions in the half nude.

She pointed at his apparent nakedness before turning her head around so he couldn't see her blushing like the sun.

"Oh… crap," Keitaro dragged the blanket off the ground and covered himself with the sheets, "Ok, I am decent, now is anyone willing to give me the 411?"

"I will tell you after breakfast Keitaro," Motoko trying to sooth Keitaro before his jerky movements torn the battle aid that the elite samurai gave him.

"A-alright," Keitaro calmed at Motoko's voice, "B-but will you cover yourself as well?" He pointed at the tops of her ample chest still visible through the open kimono. He felt his manhood growing and turned and faced the wall so she didn't see his embarrassment.

"Aiee!" Motoko wrapped her arms around tops of the kimono, she wanted to beat up Keitaro for seeing a part of her, but her conscious told her he would likely die if he were to be hit in such a weakened status.

Aki couldn't help but laugh, she was a trained as a servant, but the sight of her lord and his lady acting like peasants themselves, she couldn't stop herself in time. She felt a fear race through her, 'Urashima-Sama will strike me down…'

She recoiled in terror but something happened that she never expected both Motoko and Keitaro started laughing.

"A-A-A-Aki…" Motoko said finally catching her breath, "please prepare breakfast…"

"Y-yes mistress." Aki stuttered and proceed to run to give the order to the head cook. 'I… I am alive?' She wondered; she definitely had some gossip to talk about to her fellow servants…

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Motoko again dressed in her gi and hakama and Keitaro in a simple brown kimono walked toward the dining room. Keitaro was dead confused on what was happening so he just followed Motoko, she seemed to know where to go. 

They both entered a medium room with the floor covered in bamboo mats and the food already awaiting them. The food looked simple, just one cooked fish with pickled vegetables as a side dish, miso soup, and rice.

Keitaro's stomach rumbled, he hadn't eaten since the night of the duel and the thought of food made his hunger even greater.

He dug in, eating with ravish. He looked for something to drink when another servant girl came up with tea for him. He looked at the girl leaving and remembered why he was here.

"Motoko, tell me what is going on," Keitaro looked serious, he really wanted to know what was going on, "I can take whatever the truth is."

Motoko looked equally serious; she had already finished and was waiting for Keitaro to be done. She really did not want to tell Keitaro the whole truth, about the threat Naru laid on herself if she didn't get back Keitaro in one piece.

"Well, it goes like this," Motoko sighed and took a deep breath before telling what happened.

"When… when I struck your side with my sword, Su activated her machine, do you remember that far?"

"Yes," his memory was clear up to the point where he saw Tokugawa, "just get to the …"

"No Keitaro, you don't understand," Motoko lightly chided Keitaro, "I need to tell you something important, you do remember seeing Tokugawa?"

"Yes, I thought that was just a dream…"

"No, it is was really him, you see, Su's invention sent us to the past, to be exact, the date September 15, 1599."

"Wait… September 15, 1599?" Keitaro's mind raced as he remembered vaguely the date from the Toudai examination. The truth hit him like a ton of bricks, "One year before Sekigahara?" He exclaimed.

"Yes, Su's machine did send us back one year before 1600, the actual date of the battle," Motoko continued, "Now we need to get back before the war starts Keitaro."

"Wait Motoko, think of the artifacts we could see, the places we could only see now!" Keitaro exclaimed happily, his archaeological side taking over.

"Keitaro, _Listen_ to me!" Motoko said in exasperation, she knew that if she didn't stop Keitaro soon, he wouldn't be listening to her at all.

"There is going to be a _War!"_ Motoko emphasized the word war, hoping it would bring memories of what happened during a war.

Keitaro stopped his ranting and looked horrified. He remembered the men who died before in the valley. The screaming and shouting, men crying out for easing of the pain from their wounds, sounds of war echoed in Keitaro's memories.

He did not ever want to encounter that kind of event once again in his lifetime. One battle was far enough for the timid landlord. No one should ever have to experience war a second time.

"Now what?" Keitaro questioned Motoko, looking depressed that he couldn't stay here any longer but he knew the consequences of remaining, "I don't know how to go back, do you have any idea how? Not like you and I could build a time portal."

"But there is a way to contact Su to have her bring us back."

"How?" Keitaro was genuinely curious; he could see nothing on Motoko that looked like it was from the future.

"Before I left, Su gave me two retrieval chips."

"So, where are they?"

"U-urm… I kinda lost them on the way to find you…" Motoko tried cover her face with the teacup, hoping what implications her words could be covered up.

"Oh, I see," Keitaro murmured, "Now what?"

"Well, Tokugawa said he would send his men back to search for the objects that I described."

Keitaro pushed aside the dishes to the corner and laid back onto the bamboo mat, "So there is a possibility that we could never go back to the future."

Keitaro got up from his back, "I am going for a walk Motoko." He stood up and started out for the front door.

"What is troubling you Keitaro…?" Motoko softly inquired to the retreating back of the landlord, "the fact that you could never see Naru-sempai again?"

* * *

Keitaro got out the front of the house, and was amazed at what he saw. A polished garden, only visible in modern Japan in animes. Color bloomed, and the trees were beginning to lose their shades of green for the upcoming fall. There was a peasant gardener who worked caringly with each plant and flower like they were his own children, so immersed in his job that he didn't hear Keitaro walk up to him. 

Keitaro took a misstep and two pebbles lightly clinked, alerting the gardener to an approaching presence. He turned around and saw whom the intruder was. The gardener instantly dropped to his knees and bowed deeply into the dirt.

"Forgive me sire, please do not kill this undeserving man, I have children to feed, and …" He stopped speaking as he felt the man touch his shoulder. He looked up at Keitaro's face; he wasn't angry but showing pleasure.

"Please get up… Gardener," Keitaro didn't know what to call the man, "I was enjoying the view, you care about these plants and flowers a lot don't you?"

"Yes milord," the gardener was confused, but he knew that the man wanted a straight answer, "I always loved growing things, ever since I was a lad. Back then, all I grew was rice but now, Tokugawa-dono has placed me here to tend to your garden."

"I feel tranquil here; keep up the admirable work, Gardener." Keitaro turned around to continue his walk.

"Yes, milord," the gardener bowed again, 'what a strange samurai, but he has saved our Lord in battle and he deserves our gratitude.'

He went back to weeding the plants and watering them so Keitaro would have a place of peace and quiet.

* * *

Keitaro had made the trek around the whole fortress and some parts of the countryside. The people greeted him with great deference, even other samurai bowed when he came across them. 

The fortress looked impregnable to Keitaro, but he knew that soon Tokugawa must march out his forces to fight against the Western Army that would sweepinto the Sekigahara area. 'So much blood has to be shed so our futures remain the same,' Keitaro thought somberly, 'would I do the same thing if I were Tokugawa Ieyasu?'

He finally made it back to the house he was given as his quarter, actually looking at the house; he compared it to the Hinata house. 'Well it is much smaller, but it does look like it is home,' Keitaro walked through the front door, greeted by house servants and the offer of hot tea.

He was so occupied in his thoughts that he didn't notice Motoko viewing from the upper windows.

The time flew by and suddenly it was nighttime. Motoko and Keitaro dined together like they did during breakfast and lunch. He asked more about what happened, and she gave him half-truths, not able to fully express everything to him yet. When Keitaro got that she was hiding something, all conversation died and they ate in silence.

They both decided to sleep early, thinking that by tomorrow, the men sent out to the search for the buttons would have found it by then. Keitaro got into the room that he found himself in the morning, Motoko followed suit.

"Motoko?" Keitaro looked at her questioningly, "Don't you a have separate room?"

Motoko looked like she was about to do as Keitaro asked but her heart said something else. She looked up at Keitaro and he saw her eyes betraying fear that he had never seen.

"Keitaro, let me stay here with you," Motoko asked pleadingly.

He was about to say no, but seeing her so fragile, he couldn't get his mouth to say the words, "alright, should we get another futon in here?"

"Would it be alright if you held me?"

"Motoko, I love Naru, I can't possibly betray her like this!"

"I know, just hold me Keitaro, these couple of days when you were drifting out of consciousness, I thought I lost you." Motoko finally telling the truth to him.

"W-what? I had been out for several days?" Keitaro asked incredulously.

"No, you been out for far longer, about two weeks. And in that time I was deathly afraid that I would have to bring back a corpse back to Naru-sempai."

Keitaro put two and two together, "And I guess you were there by my side the whole time?"

"Yes," Motoko's answer so dim, that Keitaro's ears had to strain to catch what she was saying.

He walked up to her, and hugged her ferociously; letting her know how thankful he was. 'Is this what Naru-sempai feels every time Keitaro hugs her?' Motoko questioned her rapidly beating heart, 'why can't I have Keitaro for myself…'

He held her in his arms until both of them drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next day Motoko woke up first, a tribute to her training since childhood. She saw that Keitaro still held her in his arm in a death grip, like he was afraid to lose whatever he was clutching in his dream. She wiggled out of his arms carefully, trying to avoid waking him. She succeeded and rearranged her clothing to make herself presentable. She was about to walk out of the door when she heard Keitaro mutter her name. 

"Keitaro?" she whispered, thinking that he had awoken from his slumber.

"Motoko…" He muttered again as he rolled over to his other side.

'Is he dreaming about me?' Motoko was curious but there was no way to really know what was going on in Keitaro's mind. She decided to ask if the time was right later on. Walking outside to train in the dusk, she hoped to see the sunrise.

'Sunrise always gave me happiness…' 

Inside Keitaro's dream, he was having a nightmare.

He was reaching for a Toudai examination booklet; he had decided to retake the test, trying again for his promise. "Keitaro?" He looked up and saw that he had reach for the booklet at the same time as Naru had done. 

He turned around and started to run, "Keitaro wait!" With Naru chasing after him.

_They ran all over until she was able to tackle himinto a park bench. They were in an embarrassing position and they quickly straightened themselves out. They both looked into each other's faces and began to laugh._

"_Keitaro, you were going to try for Toudai again, weren't you?" _

_He looked sheepily, "Yeah."_

_Naru's eye stared into the distance, "Lets go to Toudai together, alright?" She whispered softly._

"_It is a promise."_

It jumped to another scene, what happened last night. 

_He was staring at Motoko's genuine face; she was finally telling him the truth, something she hadn't done all day._

"_I was out for several days?"_

"_No, you been out for far longer, around two weeks. And in that time, I was deathly afraid that I would have to bring back a corpse back to Naru-sempai."_

_"And I guess you were there by my side the whole time?" "Yes," _

_Keitaro saw himself hugging Motoko like she was everything to him. She had stayed by his side for weeks, no one, not even Naru had done such thing, even when he broke his foot. Her voice, sincere and in his dream state, her love for him was clear as a bell. He didn't know what to feel any more, his heart said yes to Naru and Motoko both._

_No, no, NO!_

"NO!" Keitaro awoke in cold sweat, drenching over all his body as he tried to shake off the lingering feelings of uncertainty the nightmare had left with him. "I love Naru…" "But now, I think I am falling for Motoko."

Aki hearing Keitaro screaming out thought he was in pain again. She brought medicine that the doctor had dropped off yesterday, hoping it would ease his suffering.

Knock 

"Y-yes?"

"Urashima-sama, I have brought you medicines for your wound."

'There is no medicine for the wound in my heart,'Keitaro contemplated, "No Aki, I am fine, I had a nightmare."

"Oh Keitaro-sama, do you need something to drink, some tea to calm your mind?"

"No, no I am fine Aki, where is Motoko?"

"Aoyoma-san is outside, practicing her katas."

"I see, I will be out soon, please prepare our breakfast," Keitaro mulled over what to do with his feelings, 'maybe I should talk to Motoko…'

He heard the clutter of horse hooves outside his house, and he got up to the window to see Motoko speaking with a fully armored samurai holding out a message to her. She accepted and looked like she was viewing whom the message was for.

Motoko disappeared from his view when she walked into the house after receiving the message, the samurai raced off back toward the castle. Keitaro heard her footsteps approaching the door.

_Knock Knock_

"Keitaro are you decent?" Motoko called through the paper-thin door.

"Yes," Keitaro called out, he was already dressing himself when he saw Motoko enter the front door, the brown kimono simple to wrap around himself and tie the knot.

She slides the door open, message in hand. "Tokugawa Ieyasu wants you at his castle now."

"Alright…"

* * *

A/N: I know you history bluffs know that there is no battle where Tokugawa gets ambushed like that but I have to play God to make this story function. Motoko OOC will lose me a lot of readers, I am saddened by the fact but, it has to be done for what I am planning later. 

Thanks to Peacemaker for continuing to be my prereader. I dunno why, but I thought my prologue was much better then this chapter.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See prologue.

Rise of Samurai

Chapter 2

By UesugiKenshin

Notice! (Bloody scene) Notice!

Keitaro walked at a brisk pace, his mind racing on what Tokugawa wanted from him. The trepidation showed on his face, making him look and feel older then he was.

'I probably look like an old man, just being here has made me old, Keitaro worried, a wrong move and I could offend Tokugawa and have my head cut off, what could he really want with me?'

He reached the front gate, he held up his message to the two guards standing in front of the fortified gate. The guard nodded, "You may go in."

The two guards pulled at the handles and slowly the iron gate moved on its hinges,

it groaned as it was moved from its former position. When the gate was opened enough to allow Keitaro passage, he walked through and the gate was closed behind him.

The castle ground would be normally filled with samurai training in arts of the sword or other weapons, doing marital arts, or honing their archery skills, no longer. It was time of war and all available men were defending the castle incase the enemy decided to siege the capital.

Keitaro walked amongst the desolate targets and abandoned grounds as he made way towards the castle door. He finally reached the door and was stopped this time by armored samurai, their swords already half out of the scabbard, ready to cut down any intruder.

He again lifted his message, the left samurai looked over it quickly and motioned that Keitaro should follow them. Two more armored samurai appeared from nowhere and completed a box formation around Keitaro.

'How many samurais are there, hiding from my view?' Keitaro wondered, as he was sure there were thousands in this castle alone.

They quickly made way to the 3rd floor of the castle and approached to be what was the biggest room in the castle. In front of the door was the biggest congregation of samurai waiting in guard. The group was stopped as one samurai came up to check what business they had with the daimyo. The rest of the samurai took out their swords and held it in half scabbard.

'These people don't mess around,' Keitaro thought in awe as the samurai moved in accord, taking their blades out of their scabbards.

"What business do you have with Lord Tokugawa?" The samurai who had marched up to the group asked.

Keitaro handed him the message for the last time, "I was summoned here by Lord Tokugawa, to meet with him."

Like all other posts, samurai read the message handed to him. He turned around to the fully armored samurai, "Inform Lord Tokugawa that the person he requested to meet is here."

The armored samurai turned around and slowly slide open the door, making a tiny entrance for him to communicate with is lord.

"My lord," he whispered, he waited for his lord's reply.

"Yes, what is it Kaemon?"

"The person you called for is here."

"Very well, let him in."

"Yes my lord," the samurai turned back to Keitaro and nodded his admission to go into the room.

Keitaro walked out of the square formation, the samurais parted in a wave, allowing Keitaro to reach his destination. He took a deep breath and walked through the door.

The first thing he could see is an austere room, somewhat like how Motoko's room looked like back at the Hinata house but much bigger. There were lamps hanging from the ceiling, unlit since it was daytime. A total of twenty-eight tatami mats situated in two parallel lines, each one for the commanders in Tokugawa's army. Most were empty, but three commanders who where there, each had two samurai guards behind them.

In the middle of the room, sat Tokugawa, he was in deep conversations with one of the other commanders, not looking at the man who had just entered. His armor was placed behind him, like a belligerent statue, ready for war at anytime. Two rolls of perfectly written calligraphy characters hung from the ceiling, one saying peace, and other war.

Keitaro walked up the steps of the raised platform when suddenly two katana stopped at his neck. He stopped in his track.

'W-what…?' Keitaro's mind could not make out a coherent thought, as the blades were centimeters from cutting his jugular vein.

Finally Tokugawa looked up from his conversations from other commanders, his eyes in a cold hard glint as he saw Keitaro. His eyes moved from Keitaro's face to the sword at his side.

"When meeting one's lord, one should remove his sword," Tokugawa explained to the frozen Keitaro, "lest, one be an assassin."

Keitaro slowly moved his hand from his side to his waist where the sword hung; he hoped the samurai didn't take it the wrong way; he wanted his head where it was currently.

As soon as the sword got loose, Keitaro bent down, placing the sword on the ground, the katanas still following his every movement. He got back up and just stood there, not know what other etiquettes he had to follow.

Another samurai appeared and checked that he didn't have any other hidden weapons on him, finding none; he was finally allowed to walk up the steps.

Tokugawa watched every step that Keitaro took, 'He doesn't look much like a samurai, and his step is unbalanced, more like a drunk rather then a normal person. His muscle tone is lacking rather then how swordsmen look like, his arms are weak and yet he saved my life back there. His effeminate face looks more situated for Kabuki Theater or to be a scholar, but yet he wields a sword, why?'

Tokugawa wanted answers from the man and set his mind on how to most effectively get the answers out of him.

Keitaro truly looked like a drunk while walking up to Tokugawa, since his mind was trembling with fear, he was swaying from side to side. He felt terror but did not allow it to completely dominate him, he wanted his sword in his hands, at least then he could defend himself.

He stopped thirty feet from Tokugawa, and bowed, hoping his head would be intact. Tokugawa allowed him to continue bowing for five seconds longer, "Get up, Urashima-san."

Keitaro kept his eyes deferred, so he did not have to look into Tokugawa's eyes. He felt whenever Tokugawa looked into his eyes, Tokugawa was thumbing through his mind, reading whatever thoughts he wished.

"Urashima-san, you have finally awoken from your slumber. Was the accommodation liking to your will?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Now we have much to discuss you and I," Tokugawa decided to aim straight for the throat, "like which side do you work for?"

"What my lord?"

"Yes Urashima-san, I am curious about your allegiance. Your clothing had no marking of any kind, and that makes me curious." Tokugawa continued, "I know that you are definitely not one of my own men, and I suspect that you might be working for Ishida."

"No my lord."

"Hrm, then who do you work for Urashima-san? I doubt that Ishida would send a contingency plan, he was never the type."

"Are you some kind of ronin looking for a lord to serve?"

"Yes, I was a ronin looking for a lord!" Keitaro was glad to find an avenue out of the predicament he was currently in; he could never ever explain his true origins.

"Hrm, do you expect me for a fool?" Tokugawa looking irate, "such simple answer, Urashima-san I am at war, Uesugi Kagekatsu condemning me as a traitor and you saw the attempt at my life."

"Now I am on the march to find out the men who were involved in the assassination attempt and bring those loyalists into my fold."

"What I do not know is which side you serve, do not tempt my anger by playing the fool Urashima-san!" Tokugawa had crushed the teacup he had been holding, he did not seem to notice the blood dripped from his own hands.

"…" Keitaro was terrified, he did not how to get himself out of this one.

"Do you not fear death Urashima-san?"

"…"

"Very well, guards!" The guards march from his side to do his biding, "arrest this man, and send him to the dungeons."

"No, no!" Keitaro tried to get away but was overpowered as the many guards swarmed him. One of the guards swung the end of his katana into the back of Keitaro's head.

The last thing Keitaro saw was the floor before the darkness overtook him.

* * *

Tokugawa saw the man who saved his life unceremoniously dragged away to the dungeons. 'I must figure out whom he is working for, he would be a valuable addition to my force if he could be trained to obey my orders. His attack to save my life, it definitely showed that he was a kensei, no normal could manipulate chi like that.' 

He turned to the three commanders in his eastern army: Hachisuka Yoshishige, Honda Tadakatsu, and Terasawa Hirotaka. "What do you think of that man?"

"Man is definitely a spy from Ishida," Hachisuka Yoshishige spat angrily, "Ishida is using ninja like how he had done in the past, kill him as quickly as possible."

The other two commanders agreed with Yoshishige on his observation.

"You three are correct in that he cannot be trust, but you were not there when he used his sword technique, his chi manipulation is the level of a kensei, such opportunity cannot be past by so lightly."

All three gasped in shock, "A kensei?"

"Yes, his chi was actually visible when he swept away the ashigaru." Tokugawa visited his memories of that day.

"Impossible," Hirotaka whispered, still shell shocked over the information that was just presented to him, "there hasn't be a kensei since the days of Shining Prince!"

"I know the information is hard to digest, I, myself was in wonder for days after the ambush," Tokugawa admitted.

Tokugawa was hiding something from the council, and his explosive information had shied away something the shrewd men should have noticed. A kensei on any diyamo's side could bolster moral and confidence in their samurai armies, which any men here would love to exploit, and thus take away Tokugawa's power for his own. He knew he had to work quickly, before they acknowledged how valuable the man just taken away to the dungeons, actually was. He had a unique gem in his hand, and he want the gem to be his and his alone.

Tokugawa decided to release a second bomb among the scarce council, knowing that this information would be impossible for the commanders to keep to themselves, and would in fact, tell the other, currently absent commanders.

"There is a second kensei," Tokugawa countered his first comment, almost laughing at the expressions of his commanders, they all looked like they were about to have a heart attack, "I suspect that the woman who accompanies Urashima-san is one herself."

"Tokugawa, this is no time for funny business," Tadakatsu said guardedly, "how could a woman be a sword saint? That is impossible."

"True, there has never been a woman sword saint, but she killed one of my elite guardsmen without any trouble, and the men I left to guard against a counterattack, they swear on their lives that she released a chi attack that had a power of a typhoon."

"Impossible, two kenseis appearing from no where?" Yoshishige decided to speak up, "we must test this swordsman, and the swordswoman."

"I agree with you with Urashima-san being administered a test, but I will not have the woman subjected to a test." Tokugawa played his trump card, he saw the frowns appear on the men's' faces, "he seems fond of the woman, and if she is hurt in anyway, he might have to be killed, and we do not want to lose this opportunity to recruit a kensei into our armies."

The three men nodded, Tokugawa's logic seemed sound in their minds.

"And as soon as the test is administered, I will have my spy master place two ninja guards with Urashima-san and his woman, along with his own cohort of men if he is trustworthy. They will be there to protect him from harm, these walls have ears and we do not know how soon Ishida will learn of his predicament." Tokugawa concluded the council.

"My lord?" Kaemon asked for Tokugawa's attention from the sliding door.

"Yes Kaemon?" Tokugawa had no other appointments for the day, he was curious what his head guard wanted.

Tokugawa nodded to the commanders, and they left by a secret entrance with their guards.

'Ishida, you will soon know of the two queens I have just acquired,' Tokugawa thought of the western game called chess, and how powerful the Queen piece was on the board. 'So strange how the king is weaker then a queen, but nonetheless, it is your move Ishida.'

"My lord, your daughter wishes to see you." Kaemon answered, she was being checked that she wasn't some ninja in disguise, "she awaits your command."

"Let Takara in," Tokugawa was pleased, his favorite daughter had come to visit him and he had found the most valuable treasure that could win this up coming conflict.

Takara was let into the room; her mother had dressed her up in the best kimono, a beautiful green color kimono with golden dragon embroidery to meet her father. She was a beautiful child, and now becoming a beautiful woman. Her natural beauty accented by the small dab of make-up and her elaborate coiffure hair looked ravishing.

'I should marry her to someone,' Tokugawa mused, 'maybe a commander to strengthen an alliance, or even to a prince from the imperial capital.'

"Father," Takara bowed deeply, her sense of filial piety was deeply rooted into her psyche, and "this poor daughter comes to welcome her father."

"Takara-chan," Tokugawa spoke gently, "No need for all this etiquette, my favorite daughter."

Takara beamed, happy to reach all the attention that her father was showing to her.

"Did you get in trouble with you mother again about bring another pet turtle home?" Tokugawa decided to tease his daughter a bit, "or did you try run across her garden and fell into the pond again?"

"Father!" Takara blushed, "those happened only once!"

Tokugawa roared with laughter, he did not have anytime to spent with his daughter since Maeda Toshiie died and left a vacuum of power that Tokugawa decided to take advantage of.

"W-well my daughter," Tokugawa was still griped with the memories of Takara falling into the pond, "what did you want?"

"W-well…" Takara started, somehow her blush began to grow brighter, and Tokugawa noticed, "Mother wanted me to visit you since I haven't for so long…"

'Hrm? That shouldn't make her blush so hard… and she is continuing to get redder… is she sick?' Tokugawa worried.

"Father?" Takara questioned her father, he had been worrying what could have happened and didn't hear her, "_Father?_"

"Huh?" Of course, Tokugawa hadn't heard her.

"Who was that unconscious man?" Takara looked like her face was replaced by cherry.

'who?' "Who?" The thought and the words both came simultaneously. (Please replace the same time this with simultaneously, I have no clue how it is spelled and my spell check is broken)

"U…umm, that unconscious man that was being dragged to what seems like toward the dungeons…" Takara tried to pass off the question like it was an everyday question, but Tokugawa wasn't having any of it.

'Urashima-san?' Tokugawa continued to watch his daughter looking like a cherry, 'she had never shown any affection for other boys… oh this brings up so many other possibilities…'

* * *

Keitaro found himself in the dungeon when he awoke from his unconsciousness. He tried to clear his vision, still hazy from the blow to the back of his head. When he finally got back his vision, he peered at his surroundings. It wasn't what he was expecting, it wasn't a cell he was placed in, but a decent size room. 

'I guess Tokugawa wants to either thank me for saving his life by placing me in a better cell or he still wants something from me so he wants me in tip-top shape' Keitaro thought bitterly.

'How long was I out?' Keitaro tried to guess the hours he was unconscious, but with no sunlight or time piece, there was no way to decide the time, "I bet Motoko is going berserk, the notice said I would be back in like two hours."

Keitaro thought of the swordswoman in his mind, the conflict that she presented by declaring her love for him. 'Sigh,' Keitaro actually sighed, 'What a mess, life was so much simpler when I was just a student. What does it mean when a teacher declares her love for a student? Such a strange twist of fate.'

His legs cramped after being standing in one spot so he decided to walk around the room. He saw that there was a simple futon, and a lamp hanging from the ceiling. Some paper and ink on a simple wooden table, above it was complex strokes of many kanji characters, all superbly done.

'Maybe a monk was housed in here before I was,' Keitaro walked up to the characters, tracing his finger over them, 'these are perfect, maybe I am viewing a piece of writing that will be famous later on!'

Keitaro studies over the writing, trying to read what it said. He was ¼ ways done when the bottom of the door slide open and food was placed inside.

"Lord Tokugawa wants you up at the training grounds in one hour, so eat up." The samurai guard said gruffly.

Keitaro's stomach growled, he hadn't taken breakfast since he rushed to the castle and now he had missed lunch and maybe dinner as well.

'Tokugawa wants something?' Keitaro picked up the simple meal: gruel with pickled vegetables, and what looked like miso soup and some tea.

Keitaro ate in silence, wondering what Tokugawa could want from him, 'Maybe he will press me until I finally give up all I know.'

The meal went by quickly and Keitaro tried to savor the last meal he probably would have on this earth, "Well I am done." He called out to the guard.

The door opened and ten armed samurai with their sword drawn entered after one another. "Follow us." The samurai who seemed to be the leader spoke.

They traveled in silence, surrounding Keitaro once more in a box formation. He walked up the many stairs, finally reaching the gate that was the last barrier between the dungeon and the outside world. Keitaro covered his eyes, after being in the dim light, he was blinded by the bright moon.

'Such a beautiful moon…' Keitaro thought sadly, 'maybe it will be the last one I see… I wonder if Motoko is looking at the same moon…?'

* * *

Motoko was indeed afraid of what happening to Keitaro, 'his message said two hours, now it has been over twelve hours, and I am afraid something might have happened to him.' Motoko thought worriedly. 

She had practiced her katas after Keitaro had left, thinking that she would have lunch with him, and talk about what happened last night. She was sorely annoyed when he didn't come back, but thought nothing of it.

'Tokugawa could have held onto him for a bit longer.'

That was her mantra, until it began to reach six and seven hours after the deadline for Keitaro's return.

She had paced around the house until there was a hole in the ground and she was scooted out into the garden to pace.

Even the tranquility of the garden did nothing to calm her mind, all different kinds of scenarios played around in her mind about Keitaro, none of them good.

She felt a sharp pain in her right hand and she looked down, she had been clutching her hand so tightly in a fist that her nails had pierced her hand and begun to bleed. She paid no attention to the pain, still worried about Keitaro.

'Damn baka, what could he have done?' She climbed out of the her twelfth hole that she dug with her pacing. She did not notice all the previous holes either nor the gardener pulling out his hair in panic, not knowing how he could fill all the holes before Keitaro got back.

"Damn it! I am going after him." Motoko made up her mind and went inside the house to find her sword, _shishi_.

* * *

Keitaro walked out to the middle of the training ground, and his guard dispersed. He was left alone, and he shivered. 'This kimono isn't keeping out the cold.' 

"Urashima-san!"

Keitaro looked up, and saw that the congrestion of other eastern commanders and in the middle, Tokugawa with what seemed like a young woman next to him. There was, of course the many samurai guards, but with so many important persons, there wasn't just tens of guard, but hundreds.

'Is this a trial of some sort?' Keitaro tried to figure out, 'why would I need all of the eastern commanders in Tokugawa's army to figure out if I am a traitor or not?'

"There will be a test!" Tokugawa shouted out, "A test to see your abilities with a sword."

'Huh? They aren't going to ask if I am a traitor now?' Keitaro was generously confused, 'and why do they care about my sword abilities?' So many scenarios played in his head, and none of them made sense of the current situation.

A samurai guard came toward him, carrying the katana that Keitaro thought he lost when he was taken away to the dungeon. He took the sword from the man and peered at the package, to see if it wasn't some trick that Tokugawa was playing. 'Well what game would Tokugawa play? How to kill the traitor?'

His quick look over showed no damage to blade or the scabbard either.

"Kano will be your opponent."

A well muscled samurai walked away from the guards and slowly walked up to where Keitaro was standing. He stopped a few feet away and both parties took the time to make notes of each other.

'He looks like he is right-handed, he is favoring his right side.' Keitaro made his assessment, 'he looks like he will go for the one critical blow or attack aggressively until the opponent gives up in fatigue.'

'This man looks like he is from Kabuki Theater, so much that he looks like a woman more then a swordsman. Is he really a kensei? Looks can be deceiving, but I feel no vibes off him…' Kano knew that if he was facing one of the sword saints, he would surely lose, but he was highly doubtful that the man in front of him was one of such saints.

"This test will be conducted with live blades!" Tokugawa finished the last of the primarlies, "to test your abilities with the sword, it will be in a live or die situation!"

Keitaro swallowed heavily, 'die?'

"Begin!"

* * *

Motoko had reach the front gate, where two guards were grumbling that they were missing the duel between a kensei and one of the best swordsmen in Tokugawa's army. 

"I would bet 2 ryu on the kensei, there is no way that Kano could win against a kensei!" One of the guards exclaimed.

"Oh ya? There is no proof that the man is a kensei, he was just lucky to be there when Lord Tokugawa was in trouble, remember, sword will always beat spears."

Motoko heard their conversations and figured out that Keitaro was dueling in there for his life. 'Keitaro!' Her mind raced, 'what did these guardsmen call Keitaro, a kensei?' Motoko was deeply troubled.

'They have mistaken our Gods' Cry school techniques with that of a sword saint!' Motoko berated herself for ever teaching Keitaro the _Rock Splitting Sword_, 'because I taught him the basics of the technique, he is in there fighting the one of the best swordsman in Tokugawa's army.'

She reached the iron gates, where the guards were still debating who would win the duel.

"Halt!"

Both guards drew their katantas and placed it toward Motoko's neck.

"Please, I must get to Keitaro!" Motoko tried to plead with the guards.

"Keitaro? You mean the kensei?" One of the guards looked incredulously at the beautiful woman in front of him. She was like a heaven sent angel, the amount of beauty that a first-class geisha in Yedo would love to have.

"Yes!" Motoko said expertly, hoping her tone would get the guard's attention.

"No, Lord Tokugawa has forbade anyone from interfering with the duel." The other guard who also taken by Motoko's beauty, finally found his voice.

Motoko glared at the two men, she saw the lust on the men's face, and she was disgusted, 'All males are the …' she stopped in mid-thought when she heard an inhuman scream.

"_Keitaro!_" She screamed out, and pushed the two guards aside. The guards gave no resistance, the scream had torn away and coherent thought.

"Rock Splitting Sword!"

* * *

The duel was going badly for Keitaro, Kano's speed was unlike anything he had faced before. He was having trouble just keeping up his defense in front of the onslaught of slashes, and jabs from Kano's sword. 

'I am too tired…' Keitaro's defense grew weaker and weaker as every consecutive hit wore down his ability to keep his sword up. He had been already wounded four times, two cuts to his arms, one to his left leg and once to his face. He knew that he was about to die, and he was afraid.

Tokugawa was deeply disturbed, his gem was becoming more and more like a common pebble, 'where is that force that save my life!' He clutched the side of his leg, and did not feel the pain that he was forcing on it.

Takara was looking in shock, the man who had captured her heart from just a glance at his sweet, unconscious face was about to die. 'No, no please…' She was praying hard to any god who was listening to her wish.

The eastern commanders was not mused, Hachisuka Yoshishige, Honda Tadakatsu, and Terasawa Hirotaka told them that they heard Tokugawa tell them that he had found a kensei. What they were witnessing below was a joke, a lowly samurai was being hacked to pieces, if they wanted to see a slaughter, and they could have gone to a battlefield.

Kano was laughing inside, 'This is a kensei?' He took couple of more swings are Keitaro's head. 'Lets give him some hope and let him rest,' He backed off for a moment and viewed with distain the man who was claimed to be a kensei.

"Kensei!" Kano hoped to rub salt into the wound, "I heard you were accompanied by a woman!"

"…" Keitaro did not reply.

"I heard this woman's beauty was beyond that of a first class geisha," Kano continued, "she should leave you and come into my bed."

"I would fuck her like a real…" Kano did not get to complete his sentence, he was suddenly rushed at by Keitaro who had lost it when Kano tried to relate Motoko with a whore.

Kano raised his blade, thinking the sore spot where he had hit would be enough to make this duel more interesting, how wrong he was.

His defense was blown wide open by one blow from Keitaro's upper slash, Kano looked in horror as his blade started to crack.

'Kami!' Kano tried to back off and give him space between him and the mad man before him.

What remained of Keitaro's sanity was gone, all he could think of was killing the man in front of him, '_HE DARES CALL MOTOKO A WHORE?' _His blood rage was racing through his veins like acid, making him faster, stronger, and a hundred times more deadly. He wanted to hack the man into pieces, then hack him into even more pieces and step on his heart.

His chi surrounded him like a dark aura, the black color visible to the naked eye, he saw the fear in Kano's eyes and it aroused him. 'He will die knowing what he had done.'

He licked his blade, cutting his tongue on the blade but not caring. The blood dripped down the blade and fell to the ground.

He raised his sword into an attack stance, lifting the sword to point at Kano's right shoulder.

Kano saw the deliberate movement by Keitaro's sword and raised his sword into a defensive stance, holding maximum defense to his right shoulder. He saw Keitaro start moving then he disappeared.

'W-what?' "_Ahhhh!_" Kano let out an inhuman scream, Keitaro had shove the entire sword through his right shoulder, breaking all bones, severing all tendons.

"That hurt didn't it Kano?" Keitaro whispered, he twisted the blade inside Kano's shoulder so more excruciating pain would be felt by the man.

'Kami!' Kano cried out in his mind, he tried to pull out the blade by the handle, but it was stuck too deeply in his muscles, and the twisting had jammed in further.

"Oh, let me get that for you Kano," Keitaro had walked away to view his damage on the man, but seeing how he struggled to get the sword out, he decided to help, "There!"

"_Ahhhhh!_" Kano screamed out again, Keitaro had pulled the sword out with the same force he had used to place it there in the first place.

The blood rushed out like a flood, splashing Keitaro on the face. He took one finger and took a sample of the blood on his face. He licked it off his finger.

"Damn, such sweet blood!" Keitaro exclaimed happily, "so fresh and filled with adrenaline, and … Fear!" Keitaro's inhuman face looked like Christmas had come early.

He proceed to take Kano's fallen blade and stabbed it into the Kano's heart. Kano felt a flash of pain then nothing as he was slowly dying. He felt his heart still trying to beat, even with the foreign object stuck in it. 'May the all compassionate Buddha take me in his arms,' Kano felt his eyes grow dim, he no longer had the voice to reach the Buddha with his words so he hoped that his thoughts would be enough.

Keitaro saw that his prey was escaping, to a place that he couldn't reach, he screamed out in anguish. He took up his blade and cleanly cut off Kano's head. The head rolled away, and blood came out like a geyser. Keitaro stood there, before his fallen foe drenched in the life-giving blood. His blood lust dissipated.

He looked at his hands.

He looked at the headless Kano.

He looked at himself.

"_Ahhhhhhh!_"

* * *

A/N: I feel like I am still making alot of mistakes... I guess it is true that you are your harshest critic. So...! All mistakes that my prereader didn't catch are mine, and mine only. And one more thing... Shining Prince era is like the900s or 1100sin Japan's history. The kensei never being found since that time is entirely of my making. I don't want some real kensei decendent to find me and kill me for making such statement XX. 

Peacemaker is again my prereader. Thank you mate.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See prologue.

Rise of Samurai

Chapter 3

By UesugiKenshin

The ground was silent, after the bloodbath was witnessed. A man stood in the center, covered in blood. He looked like he was a creature from the pit of hell, no such monster could possible be from this earth. His unearthly screams faded into the night. No one was moving.

Keitaro gently swayed in the wind. He just stood before Kano's headless body. But his eyes weren't looking at the body, his eyes saw nothing. His body felt nothing, not even the wounds that had been inflicted upon him before. Everything was empty to Keitaro: mind, soul, and heart.

His body was protecting him from the agony, he did not want to remember and his body responded.

He did not even hear the crash of the iron gates, Motoko's attack was successful. She quickly made passage to the direction where she heard the scream.

What she saw was a painting of hell on earth. Keitaro was in the middle of that hell, drenched in blood. '_Keitaro!_' Her mind screamed out before seeing the prone figure in front of Keitaro.

She believed she was in a nightmare, it terrorizing her mind with images.

A headless man was held in place by a sword struck through his heart. The head laid five feet away; the man's face was serene, contrary to the scene. His blood was splattered like how a child would splatter paint. The ground seemed to reject the blood offering, like the blood was cursed and it wanted nothing to do with it. And Keitaro just stood there, his sword still in his hand. The sword was still dripping with blood from its unholy task.

Motoko felt herself having to take a step back, trying to get rid of the sickly copperish smell of blood from her nose. It continued to permeate into the air.

'Kami-sama,' Her mind tried to sort out what happened here.

She just wanted to get away, leave the carnage behind. And she was about to, when her head laid eyes on the man the she loved.

'Keitaro, what happened…?' Motoko decided to quickly reach Keitaro and get him out of there, questions could wait for later.

She quickly sped up using her chi for giving herself greater endurance. She reached the middle of the unholy bloodbath.

"Keitaro…" She hoped her voice would reach the broken mind of the man. When Keitaro didn't respond, she slowly reached out and touched his shoulder.

Keitaro's body moved like lightning, his sword coming from his side to Motoko's neck in a heartbeat. His eyes terrified Motoko, it was completely black, no brown caring eyes that made Motoko feel safe whenever he looked at her. He did not seem to know who she was.

"Keitaro…" She tried again with her voice, now that he was facing her, hoping some of the power of her voice could bring back the same old Keitaro.

No such luck, but he did move his sword away from her neck. His grip loosened, and he dropped the sword. The clang of the sword was amplified a hundred fold in the death grip of the silence.

He just stood there, staring at nothing.

Motoko did the only thing that she thought could bring him back. She suddenly embraced the man, "Keitaro, please come back to me." With all her heart and soul, she said those words.

It worked.

"Motoko?" Keitaro said weakly, "What happened?"

"Keitaro, you don't remember?" Motoko gently questioned him, not wanting to break the fragility of humanity she was able to bring back.

But Keitaro did remember, and what happened during the duel began to rush through his mind. His demon side took over completely, humanity be damned.

"No, no!" Keitaro pushed away Motoko; he quickly backed off, nearly losing his balance.

"Don't touch me Motoko, _Don't Touch ME!_"

Keitaro took off toward the shattered gates, pushing aside the guards that stood terrified as the man splattered crimson ran past them.

"Keitaro, wait!" Motoko began her chase. She looked at herself; her embrace with Keitaro had covered her with blood as well. 'What really happened?'

* * *

Tokugawa could not believe his eyes. One moment Keitaro looked like he would be killed, annihilated by Kano's sword.

The next, Keitaro transforms into a demon, no human could ever hold that terrible expression, laughing at Kano's bleeding form. All because of something inaudible that Kano said to Keitaro. 'What kind of man allows himself to abandon all humanity?'

Tokugawa was troubled. 'Such men are uncontrollable. Should I have gone to such lengths to bring out the demon?'

"H-have the _eta_, clean up that…" Tokugawa couldn't find the words to speak the remains.

"H-hai!" The samurai began to move to obey his commands. They were all horrified. All of the men here had abandoned their humanity once, but never to this extent. They had all felt the pain of killing a fellow human. All had cried the first time.

But the butchery before them was not just a killing. It was complete obliteration.

They brought in the _eta_, the lowliest ranking in the Feudal society. The leather curriers, the gravediggers, the menial jobs that not man would ever touch. And the samurai were glad, and blessed their karma that they wouldn't have to touch Kano's body.

"Kaemon," Tokugawa pointed at his daughter, "Send Takara-chan to her room."

"Yes my lord," Kaemon had to carry the traumatized girl.

Tokugawa turned and left his sit, he had much to mull over.

* * *

In Takara's mind, the scene was forever etched. She saw the blade enter and leave Kano's body. She saw the sword impaling his heart. She saw the stroke that took off his head.

She could not believe any man was capable of such carnage on another human being. She just couldn't.

_Urashima-san wouldn't do such a thing, he just couldn't!_ Her mind of her mind tried to explain the situation.

**But he did, and he loved every moment o**f **it. You saw the glee in** **his eyes. You cannot mistake that he loved every moment of it. **The dark side of her soul answered her.

_He was just…He was just…_

**He abandoned all humanity for something. He never saw you, and only you saw him. Something else Kano said set him off. I think it was that woman, Kano said something about her. Why else would Urashima do such a thing? No man would just lose his humanity for anything. She will comfort him.**

_I wanted to be there, I wanted to comfort him! I wanted to tell him that he took my heart away the moment I laid my eyes on him!_

**But you never did… you were afraid, you were afraid of him. You were afraid that he might have killed you. You have too much fear and now, that other woman is chasing him, she will comfort him.**

_I will go after him._

**It is too late, by now you lost your chance. She will comfort him; she will take him to her bed. And he will love every moment of it. You lost all chance Takara, give up on him. **

_No, he pushed her away!_

**You know why, he needs time to adjust; time will partially erase his pain. And she will be there to mend his heart. **

_I want to be the one who does it…_

**Now, now Takara. You're sounding like a child… and Urashima wouldn't love a child… he will love a woman… like her.**

_No… No!_

Takara's poor mind was raped again and again by the images of her first love being taken away by that woman, the woman who seemed to hold Keitaro's heart.

* * *

Tokugawa sat on his tatami mat, and called for tea. The castle servants promptly delivered it. He stared at his tea, seeing his reflection in the calm water.

He slapped away the cup in self-disgust, the tea splattering all over the walls.

'Damn my impatience, why did I press Urashima too early?' Tokugawa replayed the scene in his mind.

'I should have foreseen this happening. Now my gem has flaws, will I be able to bring it back to its former splendor? Or it is lost to me forever?'

The servants quickly rushed out to clean the mess; they were all in fear of Tokugawa's rage. They had never seen him so angry, he was always stoic, never showing any sentiment. It was not the samurai way, to express emotion was to lose concentration, and losing focus meant death.

'Damn Kano, his womanizer affinity must have been what set Urashima off. He must have talking about that woman.' Tokugawa made up his mind.

"Kaemon!"

Kaemon looked from his position outside the door. "Yes my lord?"

"Kano's family is commit mass seppuku. No one shall be left alive; his actions nearly lost me the person who could bring definite victory."

Kaemon blanched, "M-my lord… even the children?"

"_No one is to be left alive! Even the children shall be sentenced to death!_" Tokugawa roared.

"Yes, my lord…" Kaemon was about to obligate his lord's demand when Tokugawa called out for him again.

"I want all heads, man, woman, and child on pikes outside their family home. Others will know what dishonor Kano brought upon himself. His family's lands will be given to Urashima if we could bring him back to normal."

"I will make sure the deed is carried out my lord, according to your wishes." Kaemon gave a half kneel; his armor was too cumbersome to give a traditional bow.

Tokugawa saw his chief guard leave to complete his task. It was distasteful to completely annihilate a samurai family but the situation called for desperate measures. The opposite side outnumbered his forces by several thousands of men. He was almost in rebellion against Toyotomi Hideyoshi's council of five regents. All that would not matter if he won, but till then, he was still vulnerable. He was using his spies to spread to several western commanders that he would give clemency if they turned to his side in the upcoming battle. Even with all contingency plans in order, he would gladly accept Urashima's expertise with the sword, to give his men something to believe on the battlefield.

They will be fighting for his name, they will fight like tigers. Give them a sense of invulnerability, and they fight like gods. In battle, numbers is not always the decider of victory, but in the heart of the men fighting. A man fighting half-heartily is worthless as dirt.

'Right now my army is down on moral, and Urashima will bring them the flames to rekindle their warrior spirit!' Tokugawa could only hope Motoko could bring him back to the world of man.

"Yoshi!" Tokugawa had to guard his treasure. His ninja master suddenly appeared before his tatami mat.

"What it my lord?" Yoshi bowed deeply before Tokugawa.

Yoshi looked like a sickly man, someone who most people would never give a second glance, or if they did, they would find reasons to avoid him. What they did not notice was the most deadly man in Yedo before them. His ninja clan had served Tokugawa for years, ever since Tokugawa offered them land if he would win the upcoming battle.

"Send your two best ninja to look after Urashima and his woman."

"I will send Chiko and her sister Jun'ko, to guard over him my lord." Yoshi bowed again and disappeared.

"That will do."

Tokugawa decided to visit his concubine tonight; he felt his _wa _or harmony, constricted by events that happened tonight.

'Yukiko always was able to make me feel rejuvenated, and I want to see my son again.'

For the first time tonight, Tokugawa smiled.

* * *

Keitaro!" Motoko had been chasing after him, slowly closing on his person. Motoko was finally close enough to seize his body and throw him to the ground.

As she lay on top of him, she was in an uncomfortable position. Any other time, it would have brought embarrassment and blushes to their faces if the situation wasn't so somber.

"_Motoko, I said don't touch me!_" Keitaro tried to push her body off him, but he was so weak and tired. He stopped his struggle as soon as he started them.

"Why won't you just leave me alone…" he cried, every tear a swipe to her heart.

"Because Keitaro, I… I care for you too much," She finally got off his body; she knew that he wouldn't run.

"Why would you care for a monster like me? Didn't you see what I did back there? I killed a man… a man with family, a wife and kids… I just killed their father Motoko, I just killed their father!" Keitaro sobbed, "They will never learn how it feels to have a father, and they will grow up without a father… I don't deserve to live Motoko, please… just kill me now!"

He reached ineffectively for her sword, trying to stab himself. Motoko jumped away just far enough. "Keitaro, killing yourself will not help your cause." Motoko said soothingly.

"I can't, I just can't…live like this…" Keitaro looked like he was about to flee from his predicaments again.

Motoko again grasped the broken man in her arms, giving him the fortitude he was sorely lacking. "Keitaro, I will always be with you. I will help you; I will never leave your side."

Keitaro melted into her arms; he cried and cried till the tears would no longer come out.

Motoko had to basically carry Keitaro back to the house, house servants still awake at the bewitching hour. They looked in fright as both their master and mistress were covered in blood. They quickly went to heat up the bath.

They both sat outside, not wanting to fill up their house with the stench of blood. Keitaro slowly walked over to the garden, its tranquil beauty finally giving him some peace.

"Motoko."

"Yes Keitaro?" Motoko looked at Keitaro lay himself on the medium sized boulder that was the center piece of the garden.

"Look at the sky, so beautiful."

Motoko also looked up the sky, it was as if the gods were playing marble with the stars, hundreds upon hundreds of stars shined their glow upon them.

"Beautiful…" Motoko whispered. She hadn't seen the sky so luminous since her training in Kyoto.

"Without the artificial lights that blots out their shine, stars are magnificent…"

"Yes…"

"Also look at the moon Motoko…" Keitaro remembered his last thoughts before duel.

"Do you know what I was thinking of when I saw that moon before my duel?"

"What?"

"I was thinking of you, and would you have seen the same moon."

Motoko grew red and redder. 'His last thoughts were of me?'

"Yes, I thought it was the gift from the gods, granting me such awe aspiring beauty before my death."

"I was just saddened that I could never see such sight again, without you…" _Kaa_, redness came to Keitaro's face.

Both persons looked at each other; there was a flicker between them. They were both afraid; this was something new between them. For Motoko it was her first, she had never allowed a male near her. Keitaro, he loved Naru, but he gave his heart to Motoko. Naru was his first love, but she never gave him an answer, always running from the truth. Motoko was willing to give a chance at love and she had been there when he needed someone the most.

Bubum… Bubump… Bubump… 

Their hearts raced at a hundred miles per hour…

"Urashima-sama!" Aki quickly shuffled her feet to reach the two new lovebirds.

The moment was shattered but love was never gone, Motoko and Keitaro both faced away.

"What is it Aki?" Keitaro looked up the huffing house servant, and stopped her from bowing.

"Your baths are ready…"

"I understand."

* * *

Keitaro reached the baths and slowly dipped himself into the steaming water. He saw the servants take out his old kimono outside and burn them. They laid a fresh new kimono so he would have something to wear.

'So effective,' He began to wash himself.

He scrubbed his face vigorously, getting rid of his sin. When he thought he was clean enough, he decided to wash his arms.

Before he did, he looked at his hands. 'These hands have killed…' Keitaro had been trying not to remember, but memories are alien things, once opened they do not like to be put back.

_He saw Kano's frightened face as he picked up his former blade._ _He struck Kano's blade into Kano's heart, the blood… the blood…_

"_Ahh!"_ Keitaro screamed. He stared wildly around him; the blood was reappearing on his arms. The blood that seemed like it disappeared during the bath. It came back.

Keitaro picked up his scrubber and began to furiously scrub at his bare skin.

"Why… _Why won't it disappear?_"

His skin was rubbed raw all over, but he didn't care. The blood always came back.

He tried to get out of the bath but it always seemed to suck him back in.

Motoko made an appearance; she had heard his scream from her bath.

At first she thought he was being attacked but she had heard him scream out "Why won't it disappear," on the way into his bath.

'Survivor's guilt, he survived and Kano died. Most of the times people blame whatever that killed the other, but Keitaro did the killing himself so he will force pain onto himself!'

Motoko held the man for the third time tonight. "Keitaro, there is no more blood, no more blood…"

"Why do I keep remembering him?"

"Because you are human Keitaro, killing another is the most terrible pain one has to face on this world."

"…"

"Keitaro, we will get through this together."

Keitaro slowly nodded.

"Let's go to bed."

For the next couple of days, Motoko had to stop several suicide attempts that Keitaro tried. He felt he was too guilty to live but she was always able to bring him back. Both their love grew, Keitaro was thankful for her support and she was happy to give it.

One day, the two of them shared their first kiss. It was again in the garden at night. Both of them staring at the night sky, it was their special place. Keitaro again talked about how beautiful everything was, mentioning indirectly the most beautiful thing was next to him. This time, there was no bath waiting for them. No Aki to stop their hearts' desire.

They felt more alive then ever before. Their lips slowly touching, almost like a breath rather then an actual contact.

They turned away as soon as they touched, embarrassed.

Keitaro gathered up enough will to ask the question.

"Motoko… lets try that again…"

"Ok…"

Their second kiss was more adorned; they explored each other's mouth with their tongues, more intimate.

So into their love that neither Motoko nor Keitaro noticed a black shadow leap back to Yedo castle.

* * *

Soft knocks were heard on Tokugawa's door.

"Yes Kaemon?" It was late, 'What could be the problem?'

"My lord, one of the ninja assigned to guard Urashima-san and Aoyoma-san is here to report."

"Let her in."

Tokugawa was always in awe of the ninja, even though he was their lord, they could be unpredictable. The lithe ninja woman, climbed through the door with a catlike movement. Looking around like a cat, missing nothing.

"My lord, there seemed to be more samurai guard in here today…" Chiko chuckled, Tokugawa had nothing to fear but she could see him trembling ever so slightly, only in her trained her eyes did she see the movement.

'There is another presence… it is Tokugawa's daughter, Takara…' Chiko frowned, 'She is always here when I am to report… could she be listening for what happens to Urashima?'

Chiko thought no more of Takara as Tokugawa berated her, "More guards or not that is not your place to question, now report."

"Yes my lord, Aoyoma-san has almost brought Urashima-san back to normal, he is still a bit unwell, but will be fine in couple of more days."

"Truly?" Tokugawa was exuberant; his gem was back to normal.

"Yes, and more… They are getting closer; I believe their love is growing to new heights."

"Interesting…" Tokugawa had all but forgotten about Takara and Keitaro. He was just afraid to lose his emblem.

"Yes my lord, and now…" Chiko continued onto the report that her father had given on the current situation in Osaka.

Takara had indeed been listening in on Chiko's report. She was delighted that Keitaro was almost back to his former self. But when Chiko went onto talk about Motoko and Keitaro getting closer, her heart despaired.

'Urashima-san is falling in love with that woman?' She was in distress.

'I love him… That woman cannot have him!' But she saw no way to take him away from her unless… 'He will continue to fall for her unless… I have his child in my womb.'

Takara smirked, 'with his child, father will be forced to marry me to him, and that woman will be a second rate concubine.'

'But how to get him to make love to me?' Again her mind thought of a solution, 'the mama-san at the Moonlight Willows could help me… and the courtesan, Black Widow works there… with her expertise, I will be carrying Urashima-san's child before the next full moon.'

With her mind set up, Takara decided to visit the Moonlight Willows the very next night.

* * *

Takara was able to find the funds to pay the mama-san. As a woman, she was taught by her mother how to deal with all kinds of situations that her husband might need to spend money, to pay his soldiers, for courtesans, and others occasions that might arise.

She didn't have a husband yet, so she took a few ryo from her father, he would never allow her to carry out her plan if he knew.

'What he doesn't know can't hurt him.' Takara was in love, she did not care whatever the consequences that could come from her actions. All she wanted was Keitaro.

She was able to slip past the guards that her father assigned with ease. They were all admiring the courtesans in the window shops. They never noticed her leave.

Takara made tracks to the biggest building in the red light district; it seemed to be out of place around the lower brothel surround it. It was almost regal compared to the rest of the buildings.

She entered the front door, and of course everyone there immediately recognized her. The house servants rushed to get the mama-san to greet Takara. Takara didn't have to wait long.

"Takara-san…" the mama-san bowed. She was once a beautiful courtesan that was able to make enough money to create her own house. Now she was an ugly hag, but she was the owner of this establishment and all the courtesans and house servants answered to her.

"What can I do for you Takara-san?" Mama-san was delighted, 'Maybe Tokugawa wants to buy Blooming Sakura from me!'

'And sent his daughter to establish the cost for her, oh ko… how much should I ask? Three thousand koku? No… better not be greedy.' She cautioned herself, 'Start at two thousand five hundred… yes, that…'

"I am looking for a courtesan…" Takara stated.

The mama-san was almost having an orgasm, her excitement overpowering her, 'Two thousand five koku… enough to buy out that other establishment, and make mine theonly one!'

"… for myself." Takara concluded. She was disgusted by the mama-sans expression, 'merchants… pah… worse then peasants, at least peasants farm the land, I should get rid of this … foul presence from my sight.' She was glad to see her comment shut up the mama-san.

"W-what Takara-san?" Mama-san was indeed in shock, 'courtesan for herself!'

"I said I wanted a courtesan for myself." Takara was amusing herself with the brainless expression on mama-san's face.

When she was finally able to speak, mama-san croaked, "N-none of our courtesans are trained to pleasure a woman…"

"There must be one mama-san," Takara mocked the woman, "I want your best, I want Black Widow…" She smiled most evilly.

'**_Black Widow?_' **Mama-san was about to faint, only a few knew of the woman called Black Widow, nevertheless asked for her.

Black Widow was the nickname of the cruelest woman at the establishment. She was a stunning beauty; no one could match her in her beauty or the coldness in her heart. She was once in love but that man ran away with another courtesan. Instead of making her more repulsive with the loss, she became a thousand times more beautiful. The man came back for her, when he got tired with the other courtesan, and she allowed him to make love to her for one last time. After that she stabbed him in the eyes with needles and feed him arsenic. She watched him scream and twitch in pain the whole time.

After that she allowed the men to only sleep with her once, after that they died mysteriously. Thus her nickname, the Black Widow, she killed almost all the men that she made love with. The few that survived the night with her, she never allowed them to ever touch her again.

"Takara-san that is impossible!" Mama-san wanted this woman out of her building, "I…"

She couldn't complete her sentence, her eyes grew round as Takara dropped a gold ryo in front of her. Worth a month's pay for a foot samurai.

She swallowed, 'So much money but death…'

Takara dropped a second ryo.

'Death…'

Takara finally dropped a third ryo, in front of mama-san, laid enough gold to pay a peasant village for an entire year.

"Mama-san, after this is done, I will pay you three more ryo." Takara had to bribe the woman, as much as she found the current situation distasteful, Keitaro meant that much to her.

"Cho!" Mama-san cried for Black Widow's understudy, a ten-year girl, just going through how to be a courtesan.

"Yes mama-san?" Cho said, running to mama-san's commands.

"Go find Black Widow and tell her to bring her shamisen and other items." Before Cho could leave, mama-san whispered in her ears, "Tell Black Widow the client is Takara-san!"

Cho's eyes grew wide, 'The daimyo's daughter?' She quickly sped up her pace to reach her mentor.

"Now Takara-san, this way…" Mama-san pointed to the best room in the house.

Takara nodded and let herself to be lead to the room.

* * *

She was served tea the moment she entered the room. Fifteen minutes past before Black Widow was made presentable.

Black Widow entered the room with her shamisen and other items she would need to pleasure Takara. She had never done 'it' with a woman, but Cho had told her the enormous amount of gold Takara had presented. And she was ready for anything.

"Should I …" Black Widow tried to speak but Takara interrupted her.

"Put all those things away, I only need information on seduction."

"W-what?" The turn of events shocked the Black Widow.

"Do I need to repeat myself?" Takara grew irritable, "I said I only need information on seduction."

"Yes Takara-san," Black Widow's mind whirled, trying to figure out who the person that had caught the daimyo's daughter's heart.

"I see that you are curious Moonbeam," Takara decided to use Black Widow's real courtesan name, "Yes, you are very curious…"

'This woman is trained by someone to read emotions…' Black Widow became more guarded, "How can one not be, Takara-san? Every woman would be curious on the man who caught your eyes."

"Hrm, who the person is none of your concern," Takara said, she knew that the information might be used against her and she might never get the child that would complete her plans.

"Of course Takara-san, what kind of man is he?"

"He is already in love with another."

'A married man?' Black Widow voiced her thoughts, "A married man? Takara-san that would violate our laws, the man can have one wife and many concubines. I cannot help you seduce a married man!"

"He is in love with another; I never said he was married!" Takara shuddered; Chiko said they had begun to get close, but never to the point of intercourse. A husband and wife would have intercourse… 'I hope… Or I might be too late…'

"Ah, then there is many ways to steal a man Takara-san."

"Is he fond of the arts? Or the body? Or does he prefer both?"

"I don't know." Takara admitted.

"Takara-san, without that information seduction will be nearly impossible…" Black Widow was incensed, 'what a stupid woman! She is love with a man and not know his preference!'

"Wipe off that ugly thought Moonbeam," Takara said coolly, she saw the face of the woman in front of her change for a brief moment.

"O-of course Takara-san."

"I will figure out and come back before the end of this week."

Takara handed her a gold ryo, "If you tell me how to seduce him, that amount will triple."

She walked to the door, and still facing the outside she whispered her threat, "If you tell anyone of what I asked here, I will have you killed."

She continued to walk out, not even bothering to speak to the mama-san who asked her how well Black Widow had performed.

* * *

A/N: I made a mistake from the previous chapter; geisha class wasn't created till couple of years from 1600. I should put courtesan, instead of geisha.

I have a request from you guys. I am deciding to fix this story's OOC. If I do such thing, the story will be delayed from chapter 5 on. It will take a month to full research the Battle of Sekigahara, the samurai class, and ninjas to bring it more into the fold. When leaving your next reviews, please place 1 for yes to delay and more authentic or 2 for no, and I will continue more or less like how I been continuing.

Peacemaker, Thank you for your awesome services. _Claps_


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See Prologue.

Rise of Samurai

Chapter 4

By UesugiKenshin

"Keitaro?" Motoko awoke to an empty room; she shivered, the temperature in the room was already cold from the morning breeze and Keitaro had left her side sometime before.

She looked out the window, 'Morning already?' Motoko stretched her muscles, constricted from the sleep.

'I have gotten lax in my training,' she scolded herself, 'my muscles are always fine when I awoke from the Hinata house.'

She resolved to do some katas, not wanting her skills of the sword to deteriorate. She straightened her clothes and picked her _shishi_.

'My skills have deteriorated!' Motoko despaired, the sword felt much heavier then it did before.

"I need to find a balance between my two loves, the sword and Keitaro…" Motoko couldn't help but blush, their last kiss so vivid in her memory, "I never knew he was so passionate…"

She just stood there, at the gateway of the door lost in her thoughts. She did not notice Aki waving her hand in front of face.

"Aoyoma-san?"

Normally none of the house servants would dare do such a thing, but Motoko and Keitaro was always telling them they did not mind less formality. At first the whole house rejected the suggestion, their whole lives since birth, they were told in respecting the samurai class. After two months though, they had opened up to the proposal, but only to their masters.

"Huh, Aki?" Motoko came out of reverie, still scarlet as a ruby.

"Are you alright Aoyoma-san?" Aki looked with concern, "Are you not taken with a cold?" She began to reach for Motoko's forehead.

"No, no…" Motoko babbled.

"Let me check."

"No, no, I am alright Aki. Where is Keitaro?"

"Last time I saw, he was again in the gardens, speaking with the gardener for a moment then going into mediation."

"I see. I will meet him outside." Motoko said.

She continued to the gardens.

_

* * *

_

_Silence. _

_Let go of everything. _

_Release all attachment to the world._

_Attachment is an obstruction to finding yourself. _

_You will find yourself between the bridge of life and death._

_Life and death._

_Strike!_

Keitaro's body moved at the speed of light. His sword out of his scabbard before the eye could comprehend that it was no longer there. His strike was perfect.

_Clap. Clap._

He turned around at Motoko's clapping. He blushed lightly; he wasn't expecting anyone to see him in action. "How long were you there?" He asked.

"For five minutes. I thought for a moment you had fallen asleep." Motoko gibed him.

"I was certainly not!" He rose to the challenge.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes Motoko-chan, I was certainly not asleep! I take that comment as an offence to my person and I challenge you to a duel!" The gauntlet was thrown, the challenge was issued, and both parties could not back away.

Keitaro drew his sword. His old sword was lost; he would never draw that cursed blade ever again. Motoko was holding a second sword when she entered this world; she gave it to him as a replacement until they could return to the present.

'His stance is wholly changed!' Motoko was astonished.

Keitaro ever since Kano's death had been training by himself. He wouldn't allow anyone to see him train; he even left Yedo for several days not telling anyone where he had gone. The house hit a nadir at the time, thinking Keitaro went to commit seppuku. But he came back, all grimy with nature but he had come back.

Motoko saw that his stance was a perfect combination of defense and offense, no longer the pure aggressor's stance he had been using all this time.

Motoko knew that Keitaro could remain in that stance forevermore. 'He has learned patience; this duel will be a waiting game.' She tried to find a weakness in Keitaro's defense while he just stood in guard.

And she struck; hoping the abruptness of the attack would crack a hole in Keitaro's awareness. No such luck.

He shrugged off all her attacks like they were annoyances to him. No matter what she did, he just stood there like the Rock of Gibraltar. She began to break a sweat, something that never occurred before.

'Damn! Keitaro move!' She was losing concentration her attacks became more erratic, causing her to spend more and more energy then she should have. Combination of lack of practice and actually losing at sword was too much for her. She became the berserker that she scolded Keitaro of being when they were training at the Hinata house.

'There!' In a flash, Keitaro swung his blade in an arc, the abruptness causing Motoko to lose balance and her sword. She stumbled into Keitaro knocking him on his back and her sword landed three feet away.

Umph!

The wind was completely knocked out of Keitaro and Motoko; they did not notice the predicament they were in. Motoko was completely laying on Keitaro, both of them was still trying to catch their breaths.

When they finally saw how fate situated their bodies, their faces turned with the rosiness of apples.

'My god, Motoko… she is like a goddess…' Keitaro looked at the porcelain face of the woman above him. He moved his hands to brush away the hair that was covering her face so he could have an unobstructed view of the image before him. 'One could get lost in that beauty and such lustrous hair…' He could not believe how her hair felt like, 'the lightest silk can't compare.'

Motoko was having similar thoughts, 'His face has lost the baby ness that he once held back at the Hinata house is gone, his features are more chiseled, more manly.' Her body also told her that he was more muscular, 'He has changed a great deal, but he is still the same person, the same caring person…'

Bubump Bubump Bubump 

Motoko slowly initiated the kiss this time. Their lips met, she gently eased her tongue into his mouth, and he responded. His tongued played with hers, a duet of love.

They continued to explore each other's mouths, Keitaro reached for her lithe waist so she didn't have to hold herself up anymore. She complied and allowed her arms to wrap around his neck. This time, they went further then ever, their bodies moving on their own to the rhythm of their hearts. Both tried to find the ties to each other's clothing.

'I don't know if we should…' Keitaro's mind hollered a warning. He did not want to hurt Motoko if they actually had sex. How does one know when the time is right? Keitaro wasn't sure but he knew this wasn't the time or the place.

He pulled away from her kiss.

"W-what Keitaro?" Motoko was deathly afraid that she might have done something to push him away.

"M-motoko… how much I want to… I just don't think it is the time…" Keitaro tried to catch his breath.

"…"

"We will both know that when we actually go that far… I don't ever want to hurt you Motoko by making you think it is time."

"?Until that time." Motoko smiled, she knew this that wasn't the time. Keitaro also knew that and didn't force her to submit. Her respect for him continued to grow.

They both got up and dusted each other off, Keitaro embraced Motoko, "I love you Mo-chan." He whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"You're so bad Keitaro!" Motoko scolded him lightly.

Keitaro laughed and went to pick up her sprawled sword. "Here you go milady," Keitaro went to his knees.

"I accept my handsome kni…" They both froze; a courier from the castle was riding toward them.

"Urashima-san!" the courier boomed, not waiting for an answer, "Lord Tokugawa wishes for your presence with all haste, take this spare horse and this letter of passage."

Keitaro swallowed loudly, he knew that Tokugawa would want him back sooner or later.

"I understand." Keitaro looked back at Motoko, she was fearful of what might happen to him.

He walked up to her and gave her 'don't worry kisses' "I promise I will be back Motoko." He sounded confident as he looked.

"Alright…" Motoko took comfort in his strength.

Keitaro walked over to the warhorse, unsure of what to do. "Mount the horse, Urashima-san." The courier commanded.

'Easy for you to say, I've never ridden a horse, nor tried to ever mount one.' Keitaro grumbled but complied with the command.

Keitaro tried to mount the horse but fell off, his attempt so comical that Motoko had to laugh out loud.

"Well this horse isn't much help," Keitaro looked sheepishly. He didn't see the courier smack his head.

"Hrm…" when Motoko finally got her laughter under control, "Let me help you Keitaro…"

She told him how to mount the horse and it took him several more tries but he finally got the hang of it. "Urashima-san, I will escort you to the castle… it seems like you lack the skills to ride the horse."

"Alri…!" Keitaro screamed in fright, as the courier took no time to push the war chargers into a full gallop. '_Oh My God!_' Keitaro held on for dear life, '_I am never going to have kids after this!_'

Motoko fell to the ground, rolling with laughter. Tears came out of her eyes, "K-k-keitaro…" She gasped with the lack of breath, "He isn't going to survive that ride!"

The house servants peered out the window; they all thought she had been touched with madness.

* * *

The events that occurred a month ago happened like déjà vu, but this time the guards were not taking any chances. This time the courtyard was filled with samurai training, it was too cold for any army to attempt an invasion. Nature was something not to trifle with when starting a campaign, so western commanders decided to attack when weather was warm.

All of the men training looked up when Keitaro walked by with guards, now increased from two men to eight.

"Is that the man?"

"Yeah, his name is Urashima Keitaro…"

"Is it true that he slew Kano like he was possessed?"

The men continued to whisper as Keitaro walked by. His stomach lurched as the memories came back but he pushed them away. 'I-I have gotten over that…' He tried weakly telling himself.

At the next checkpoint, twelve men surrounded him. All of them dead serious at their job. They climbed up to the third floor and waited for Kaemon to notify their lord.

Finally Keitaro was released from bondage but he wasn't allowed to take his sword in. He latched off the sword and gave it to Kaemon for safekeeping. Kaemon nodded when he received the blade.

Nothing in the room had changed but the lamps were lit to provide warmth. Now this time, all thirty-two commanders including Tokugawa sat in the room.

"My lord," Keitaro bowed deeply.

All eyes fastened on the bowing man.

"Urashima-san, I heard you went messing several days past." Tokugawa declared, "And that your household was worried that they had lost you."

"Yes, that is true my lord. I explained my actions to all of them, they understood."

"And where did you travel?" Tokugawa knew all of Keitaro's movements; Chiko and Jun'ko were always on observation. What he did not know was why.

"I traveled to the base of Mt. Fuji, my lord."

"And what did your time at Mt. Fuji teach you?"

"I learned to purify myself of my sin my lord," Keitaro said.

"Your sin?"

"Yes, my sin of spilling blood of a fellow human being. I went for five days, not eating or drinking and mediated under a shade of a tree."

"Did you find peace Urashima-san?" Tokugawa saw distances the man would go, 'He is perfect. He will be my sword to victory.'

"No my lord, but I cannot ever hope to find peace in what I did." He continued, "But I cannot take back what I have done, I shall not dwell in the past, I will remember his memory and hope that is enough."

"That is what means to be a samurai, Urashima-san." Everyone nodded, "We can't take back our blades, or we would have been the one dead. We will remember how honorable our opponent fought and never forget that."

"Urashima-san, I have besmirched your hands with blood. I cannot take that back, but I can offer reconciliation." Tokugawa beckoned an old man that Keitaro had not noticed in the background. By a glance, he did not look like much but everyone in the room, even Tokugawa seemed in reverence of the old man.

"Urashima-san," The old man croaked, "Here is the gifts that Lord Tokugawa wishes to present to you."

The old man brought forth the items in question, covered in red silk. He turned over the silk and before Keitaro were pieces of art. Two swords, the longer katana and the shorter wakizashi. The katana was in a white scabbard, and upon it the kanji word pressed in black was Heaven's cry. And the opposing wakizashi was in a black scabbard, its kanji was Hell's fury.

Keitaro gently touched the two blades; they seem to emulate powers similar to how Motoko's _Shishi _did for her.

"Urashima-san, the blades were crafted by our master sword smith, Mori Yamamoto." Tokugawa gestured to the old man who had gone back to Tokugawa's side, "Those two swords before you, he has forged for ten years. His heart and soul went to making those blades; they will never break and never fail you in battle."

Keitaro bowed deeply, Mori Yamamoto was renowned even in modern times. His swords were displayed all over the world and before him were two of them. "I humbly accept the gifts my lord."

"Good, now take Heaven's cry out of its scabbard."

Keitaro did so, and when he did the blade sang like an angel. The blade was blue hued, and looked like the sky was etched itself onto the blade. Keitaro looked up questioningly at Tokugawa.

"Urashima-san." Tokugawa motioned him to bring the blade to him. "I am in need of your aid; will you yield Heaven's cry and Hell's fury as one of my commanders?"

Keitaro was beset by emotions. He, Keitaro Urashima, a three-time failure of the Toudai examination, lout to the extreme, an average, uninteresting guy was being asked to lead Tokugawa's armies in the greatest battle Japan will ever know.

"Y-yes my lord." He whispered.

"Will you swear fealty to me as your lord?"

"Yes." Keitaro got on one knee. And swore fealty to the great man.

"Urashima Keitaro now rise," Tokugawa beckoned him, "We will discuss your new lordship as of tomorrow."

Keitaro nodded. He saw himself dismissed and walked out of the room. All eyes of the other commanders on him, some were apprising him, others were downright dour with all the titles and honors Tokugawa lavished on him.

Kaemon saw the blades on Keitaro's side when he exited the room and knew what had happen. Tokugawa told him everything; his plans to make sure Urashima joined his side. And as always, his lord's plans worked according to plan. He bowed to the man, "My lord."

Keitaro gave back the acknowledgement to the guard with a small bow of his own. "I think I know the way out of the castle."

"As my lord wishes."

Kaemon saw the retreating back, 'my lord Tokugawa, in his infinity cunning has brought a kensei into our ranks. The men will flood to our banners, and we will win!'

* * *

Keitaro made it to the second floor alright before getting himself lost. "Hrm… was it a right from the last turn or was it left?" He muttered to himself. He could not find a single samurai or a castle servant to help him. Of course in his deliberation on which direction to take next, he never heard someone walk up behind him.

"My lord you look lost." A mellow voice called out to him, spooking the hell out of him.

"A-what?" Keitaro jumped in alarm and tried to reach for his blades, making a complete fool out of himself.

"Fu fu fu," the woman giggled into her hem of her kimono, "my lord, you look of fright. Shouldn't all samurai be without fear?"

"W-what…" Keitaro found he could not answer her questions. The girl was strikingly stunning, and that his heart jumped from his chest to his throat did not help much in the conversation.

"Fu fu fu," She continued to laugh.

"A-ahm," Keitaro finally found his voice.

"To be honest my lady… I am lost and do not know the way to the entrance." He looked sheepishly, 'she is dressed too refined to be a castle servant. Maybe one of the wives of the other commanders.'

"Lost?"

"Yes, I have lost my way, this castle is frighteningly large and I seem to have lost my way."

"You men have no sense of direction." She began to giggle once more.

"…"

"The castle entrance is down that hallway." She pointed to the passage way on Keitaro's right; "You will see guards when you reach the stairs."

"Thank you, my lady." Keitaro bowed in gratitude. He started to walk way toward his direction he was pointed when, "Urashima-san?"

He turned around, thinking what she could possibly want. "Yes my lady?"

"I think I merit more then just a simplethank you. If not for I, you would have been lost for a great deal of time."

'That is true…'

"I would like to invite you for tea and I would like to get know you better."

"To get to know me better my lady?" Keitaro looked baffled, 'Why would she want to do such a thing?'

"Yes I would like to know my father's new commander."

'Father and I being a new commander, father, me being a new commander, father…!' Keitaro blanched.

"Your father as in, Lord Tokugawa?" Keitaro basically shouted the words.

"Fu fu fu," her mischievous laughter, "Yes Urashima-san, Lord Tokugawa is indeed my father. Now you better continue on your way, Kaemon has told the guards on the first floor to expect your arrival."

Takara turned around, hiding her delight that she was finally able to reveal herself to Keitaro. 'He found me attractive that is something to tell Black Widow.' She gave herself a pat on the shoulders for a sounding so nonchalant, and not blubbering her love to the man.

'I will invite him after my father has given him the land and further gifts. I shall figure out what he finds out attractive in a woman. He shall be mine soon.'

She walked away not trying to turn back and give Keitaro another look. Keitaro just stood there for a moment and then continued on his way.

* * *

A/N: To Ranger, I was not calling Geishas whores. There was not even a geisha class at this time period; they were created a bit down the timeline. But courtesan class in this story, they are just there for pleasure, they are a precursor of the geisha class. I hope this answers your review.

The ones dominated this review request. If you are new reader, continue to post your preference. There are one or two more chapters I will delve into without research, and then on ppl's request, it will be altered.

I thank you Peacemaker for continuing your work.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: See prologue

Rise of Samurai

Chapter 5

By UesugiKenshin

_Base of Mt. Fuji, two weeks ago._

Keitaro decided to get away from everyone and decided to find himself. He had to understand himself and others would just impede his progress. He had packed lightly, just his sword and one pair of extra clothing for his journey.

'Mt. Fuji, ever majestic, it looms over the landscape.' He thought as he walked closer and closer to the base of the mountain.

The trees were beginning to lose their green long before but there were a few obstinate trees that still retained their hue. They were the distinctive few among the yellow, orange, and red, their companions obeying nature's law.

'But you don't want to change do you,' Keitaro touched the trunk of one of the obstinate trees, 'you want to be unique, even against such force as mother earth.'

He decided he would make camp in front of this tree. He sat down on his knees and placed the sword on his left side and supplies on his right. 'Now what?'

'How does one understand himself?' The question Keitaro came to Mt. Fuji to answer, he decides to mediate, 'Well it is a start.'

He closed his eyes to the world, ignoring all senses and focused all of his being into his mind. His breathing began to slow, he did not feel the chill that made him shiver during his walk, and he fell dead to the outside world.

* * *

Keitaro opened his eyes in his mind and saw where he was. It was a movie theater, with only two seats and the movie projector was already starting its film.

"Kei-kun, we don't want to miss the movie do we?" A familiar voiced called out to Keitaro from one of the two seats.

The darkness of the movie theater made it impossible for Keitaro to distinguish who was calling out to him, but he trusted the voice as someone he knew.

"Moe-chan?" Keitaro was surprised at the appearance of the doll from his past, he asked Su and Sara to fix her ruined legs, finishing the task his great-grandfather left behind.

The doll smiled at the man who resided in both their memories. "The movie is about to start."

Keitaro took his seat, wondering if his mind was playing tricks on him. Watching a movie with a doll from his past was bizarre to say the least.

"So what is the movie about?" He asked Moe.

"I heard you were trying to find yourself, so I decided to set up this film to clear things up Kei-kun."

"Oh," Keitaro said softly, "I have to view everything huh?"

Moe-chan nodded with a sad expression, "Yes Kei-kun, you may have partially accepted everything in the real world, but you are still hiding from the truth."

"Alright, Moe-chan." Keitaro gave her a small smile; "I guess I couldn't hide from my own heart forever."

"Here we go."

* * *

"Will you accept me Motoko-sensei?" Keitaro bowed in front of Motoko.

"Why do you wish to train Urashima?"

"No wish, other than to get strong."

"Urashima, there is other ways to get strong. The way of the sword is dangerous, a danger to yourself and others, so why?"

Keitaro spoke from his heart, "I know there are other ways Motoko-sensei, but I learned something when I was studying for the Toudai examination."

"That the perseverance to pass, it has ingrained something different in me. It is telling me to try new things, and I shall succeed no matter the difficulty. I have always admired your strength Motoko-sensei; I want to have that strength for my own. I will do anything you ask, please accept this humble student!"

"Raise Urashima, I will accept you as my student."

* * *

"Keitaro, were you always this talented with the sword?" Motoko asked, it was her first time seeing him with a blade and she was significantly surprised.

"My grandmother was a martial artist, she grew up in during the world wars and her father taught her the ways of the sword." Keitaro had lost his first duel, but he showed much skill.

"She taught me when I was little; I guess I still remember something she taught me." He rubbed the top of his head, looking sheepishly.

"You seemed to have the bases already covered; it won't take you long before you are at a decent level of combat."

"Thank you Sensei."

* * *

Keitaro watched his training sessions with Motoko. He saw how far he had advanced from his earlier attempts to the time right before he was sent to Feudal Japan. He watched himself save Tokugawa from the ambush. He saw to the point where he was let out of his cell, for his defiance against Tokugawa's repeated questioning. He saw himself take up arms against Kano, and was losing.

"Moe-chan do I need to watch this?" Keitaro tried to plead with her.

She nodded solemnly, "I've been here in your memories Kei-kun, this is where it causes you pain doesn't it?"

He croaked an affirmative.

"Kei-kun, look at me."

Keitaro's downcast eyes lifted to eye level with Moe's eyes.

"Why does this memory cause you pain?"

"Because I killed someone!" Keitaro sobbed, "I killed Kano, and I couldn't control myself."

"But wouldn't he have killed you if didn't defend yourself? Wasn't the battle to the death? It was not your fault that he called Motoko those foul names, it was his own fault Kei-kun."

"It is never right to take a life Moe-chan."

"Keitaro, the sword is not a peacemaker. When you started to learn the sword, it was in a time where taking a life was not ever possible. But where you are now, it is in place of war. The times are different Keitaro; war brings out the worst in men. It becomes to be a life or death situation. Tokugawa wanted to see your skill that is why he said battle to the death. He is a clever man, he knows that one tries his hardest to survive, it is the basic animalistic instinct."

"Moe-chan, are you saying that it was right to kill Kano?"

"No Kei-kun, taking a life is something one should never do. But Su's invention has left you no choice but to kill." Her expression became more grave, "Tokugawa will want you to kill more Kei-kun, I am sure of it."

"I won't do it, I will not kill others." Keitaro resolved, "even if I am forced back into the dungeons, I will not do his biddings."

"Kei-kun, will you keep that resolve when Motoko is in danger?" Moe smiled sadly, she knew Keitaro's love for that other woman.

"W-what?" Keitaro's resolve broke, "what do you mean Motoko will be in danger?"

"Keitaro, lets stop this scene." As soon as Moe said that, the film stopped and rewound to the beginning. "You will see in time what I meant."

"Play," Moe called out in the empty theater. She ignored the confused look on Keitaro's face and views the new pictures appearing on the screen.

* * *

Motoko was training with Keitaro; she was forcing him to run the trek around Hinata city. She was easily keeping pace, and Keitaro wasn't that far behind. She gave him a small glance out of the corner of her eyes, amazed how quickly Keitaro was meeting up the expectations that she thought he would never achieve. Keitaro was panting softly but caught her glance with one of his own.

Motoko quickly turned around, hoping Keitaro couldn't see the rosiness appearing on her cheeks, she did not see the obstacle, a porthole, and stumbled. She began to fall, and Keitaro caught her before she would meet the concrete.

Keitaro was quick enough, to prevent harm to Motoko or himself, but could not stop in time to prevent being placed in an embarrassing sprawl. He landed on top of her, and she below him. After they both detangled from each other, both blushing,

"Are you alright Motoko?" Keitaro asked, finally finding his voice.

"Y-yeah," Her heart was racing a hundred beats per minute.

Keitaro laughed, "Shouldn't I be in orbit? I remember how the procedure goes, I do something like that and I get swept away by a Chi attack."

"I should," Motoko said, eyes still adverted from Keitaro's face, "but Thank you Keitaro."

"You're welcome, Sensei." He held his arm out for Motoko to grab, and she pulled herself up.

* * *

"Sensei, where are you?" Keitaro searched for Motoko, she wasn't at the training area waiting for him, and this was a deviation from the norm.

Keitaro asked the other residents, and they all replied in their usual manners, Kitsune tried to get him drunk, and bring him into her room. Naru gave a nonchalant reply, not really explaining anything; she continued her studies afterwards, ignoring him. Su tried to test her newest invention, a particle beam that would turn him into a female, Keitaro ran the other way, like the horsemen of the apocalypse was on his heels. And Shinobu just stammered, pointing at all four cardinal directions, and just fell down in a daze that Keitaro was so close to her.

Keitaro sighed, he had wasted over an hour, and he just decided to the most sensible thing, look for Motoko in her room. 'Why didn't I think of this in the first place?'

He knocked on the door and all he heard was a moaning, a sound one would hear if someone were sick.

"Motoko-chan, are you alright?" Keitaro said worriedly, wanting to see if she was all right, none of the other girls ever mentioned that she was sick. He wanted to go in, but decided to wait permission, one learns not to barrage in on Motoko after the beatings and sword strikes.

Coughing noises permeated through the walls now, Keitaro decided not to wait any longer.

Motoko was in a comatose state lying in bed, saying she was sick would be an understatement. Cold sweat dripped from her head, she was shivering, and the pain was racking through her body. Keitaro rushed to her side, he hadn't ever seen her this sick, not even the first time when they met. Nor the time when she decided to run away, to hone her declining sword skills.

He looked around for the thermometer and find it near her suit of armor, he placed the thermometer into her mouth, more coughing racked from her diaphragm. '39.16 Celsius, she is burning up!' Keitaro tried to remember the ways to lower a fever, 'do we have icepacks in the apartment?'

He started to get up, remembering Su's attempt to stuff an icepack with dry ice, thinking they were the same. 'There should be one in the kitchen' Keitaro thought.

Motoko began to stir beside him, and her olive eyes opened to see Keitaro rushing out of the room. "Keitaro?" she said, her voice barely above the sound of a whisper. Keitaro did a 360-degree turn; he hadn't expected Motoko to be awake anytime soon. "Motoko-chan?" He ran back to her side.

"Motoko, why didn't you tell the rest of us that you were sick?" Keitaro questioned softly, he stroked her forehead covered in cold film of sweat. "I didn't want to be an inconvenience," she answered.

"Being sick is never an inconvenience, I will always be here to nurse you back to health. Wait here a bit longer, let me get an icepack and fluids for you to drink."

Keitaro rushed out for the second time. An addition of blush came on Motoko's face that Keitaro never saw, and it had nothing to do with her being sick.

* * *

Many other events passed between when Moe-chan started the memories, all of them dealing with Keitaro and Motoko getting closer. Keitaro was astonished; he never expected how much he had come to love the samurai girl, all the events that happened between them, each special in their own ways.

"Moe-chan, what was the point of showing me all of this?" Keitaro did not want to hear it, he knew the answer already, but he needed to hear or Motoko would be in great danger.

"I can see by the expression on your face that you figured it out Kei-kun." Moe-chan said, turning off the movie projector. "You know that many forces now surround you, all want to use you, and they aren't above using underhanded tactics to achieving their goals."

"Tokugawa will use Motoko as a hostage if you don't comply with his wishes. And you don't want her harmed do you Kei-kun?"

"No."

"That is what I thought, you were always caring Kei-kun, placing others before yourself. Now you have a sense of duty to protect the one you love. I know you won't falter, I know you too well. Kei-kun?"

"Yes Moe-chan?" Keitaro could sense the mediation was coming to a close.

"Remember Motoko's words, getting yourself killed is the last thing you want to do. You know rage, now figure out serenity in your sword moves." Moe-chan finished her advice and reached over and gave a peck on Keitaro's cheek. "Good-bye Kei-kun."

* * *

Keitaro jerked out of his mediation, it was dark; many hours had passed since he first sat down to mediate. He shrugged to release the tension of sitting for so long in one position, and thought about what Moe-chan said.

'Balance between aggression and defense is what Motoko drilled into me, how?'

Keitaro decided to explore that the avenue of advice tomorrow, when he was fresh and ready to learn.

For the next week Keitaro trained with no avail. He could not figure out how to balance the two, he had done hundreds of strokes, all of them leaving an Achilles' heel when he swung his sword. He threw his sword toward his bag in disgust; the sword hitting the tree rang like a chime.

His stomach growled, having nothing to eat but what he could forge from his surroundings. 'Lets find those acorns again,' Keitaro shuddered at the bitter taste, but it did not help to starve himself in training.

He walked from his camp to the trees that had offered him nutrients for the past week and a half, he began to gather the acorns. He had gathered around forty or so of the bitter nuts when he heard a struggle in the clearings ahead. Keitaro dropped the entire acorn bouquet and wished he brought his sword along. 'I haven't heard from anyone or anything since I got here… Who could that be?'

Keitaro looked around for a weapon, he found a stick similarly shaped in a usable weapon. He armed himself and walked toward the noise. What he found in that clearing was not people, but tigers, fighting each other.

Keitaro was in awe, the magnificent beasts were striking each other with a force that would kill a human being. He saw instantly the difference between the two animals; one was younger and more aggressive in his attacks, similar to himself. While the other seemed to be mature, and more precise in his attack. The aggressive one slowly lost to the attrition, not able to keep up his attack. The ending was quick, the victor gave the final blow to the neck, snapping the opponent's spine and leaving it for death to claim.

Keitaro learned something from the fight between the tigers, something that was missing in his moves. He would always lose, if he tried to be aggressive, his energy would be drained quickly. Purely defensive would never win the battle either, but striking at the most critical periods, when the enemy was open to a blow. He witnessed something else, a move that the mature tiger used, if the opponent uses all his power into one blow, block the blow he is defenseless. If Keitaro wielded two blades, the opening between the block would leave sufficient time for a counterblow, to strike out and defeat the opponent.

He slowly madehis way back to camp, leaving the scene where he learned how to be a better swordsman. He learned enough from his absence, alone to think about what he would do in this time period. Keitaro affirmed his love for Motoko, he knew he would defend her to the death; he would never leave her side. He would take Moe-chan's advice to look favorable in Tokugawa's presence, until he could make it back home. He had a task, a sense of direction to where he was heading.

* * *

A/N: I am still noob at this fanfiction stuff so forgive me when I have to write a chapter to fill in the potholes I left behind. I hope this explains the sudden jump between the chapter 3 and 4.

Lets give our dues for the prereader Peacemaker!


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: See Prologue

Rise of Samurai

Chapter 6

By: UesugiKenshin

(Intense Lime scene)

Keitaro left the fury of cheers that the samurai in the courtyard and at the gate gave for him, all exclaiming their delight at seeing he had accepted the two swords, that he was now part of Tokugawa's command. The cheers continued to ring behind him, but he heard none of it.

'Moe-chan I did as you said, and I believe it was the right choice.' He mulled over that thought, with a fixated smile, a smile that could mean many things. 'And what of Lord Tokugawa's daughter, what could she want?'

Keitaro couldn't help but notice a flair of Kitsune in the girl, the mischievous teasing, and to think of it, 'the kimono wasn't tied appropriately… revealing rather sensual curves…'

Keitaro shook his head, clearing the rather wicked thoughts that came into his mind, 'Yep, that girl is like Kitsune.' He chuckled, thinking she was teasing about the tryst.

He quickly made trek back to explain to Motoko the events that unfolded at the castle.

* * *

The first thing Keitaro saw was Motoko practicing furiously at her Katas, like a demon had possessed her. The graceful strokes of steel cut the air, leaving a shrill that echoed lightly even though the blade was back into strike position. Keitaro just watched her effort to bring back the diminishing skills she lost during her long break. 

Motoko absentmindedly continued without noticing someone watching her, and Keitaro continued to watch till Aki, who was watching from the window at her mistress's hard work, saw her lord had come back from the castle.

"Urashima-sama!" Aki said, finally notifying Motoko of his presence.

"Keitaro?" She turned to a changed Keitaro, he was holding himself up with more pride, and she noticed the twin blades that were pulsating a force, sometime similar to her own blade.

"What happened? And what are those blades?" Full of questions, she blurted out the first couple that came to her mind.

Aki slowly walked over to the two, gave a bow, "My lord, you have accepted Lord Tokugawa's wishes?"

The servants all knew, everyone at Urashima's household knew why Tokugawa asked Keitaro over to his castle. Servants have sharp ears for gossip, and even bigger mouths for telling each other those secrets. It was no secret Aki was first to ask what happened at the castle.

Keitaro nodded.

"Keitaro, what is going on?" Motoko didn't like being left in the dark, and place**d** emphasis that she wanted to know quickly.

"I will explain everything inside. Aki please prepare us some tea." Keitaro said.

"Yes my lord." Aki replied.

* * *

They both settled into the mats that were quickly positioned by servants the moment Keitaro entered the house. Motoko just pushed aside the tea, while Keitaro savored the enriching aroma and exquisite taste. 

"Aki, this very good tea." Keitaro complemented the woman who just gave a small smile and backed out of the room.

"Keitaro I want to know what is happening." Now that everyone left the room, Motoko started the questioning.

"You should drink the tea, very good tea." Keitaro answered abstractly.

Motoko could see he wasn't going to answer any questions until the tea was drunk, so she did. The taste also surprised her, "Did Aki change the tea?"

"Now what did you want to know?" Keitaro continued with his abstract answers.

"Keitaro, you have changed… explain from wherever you want to."

Keitaro sighed. The accepting command would change everything, and he knew it. 'Motoko would you understand?'

"Do you remember when I left suddenly couple of days ago, leaving no clues? I visited Mt. Fuji to explore myself, to decide what my course should be from now. I mediated and I met my past, Moe, and she told me what to do."

"Wait, the doll that Sara and Su fixed?" Motoko interrupted.

Keitaro nodded. "She told me that external forces will control me from here and out, until we can go back to our time, we are going to be chess pieces for these people. I have no choice Motoko, to protect you; I accepted command for Tokugawa's army."

Motoko flushed, 'Protect me?'

Keitaro continued, "He is giving me everything to be a commander, my own fief, stipend, and men to lead a force of my own. We know what is going to happen in the future Motoko, we have hindsight. I will protect you to the best of my abilities, I promise you that!"

He was so immersed in his speech he didn't hear Motoko get up from her seat and position herself behind him. She laid her head on his back, hearing the steady heartbeat. She felt safe, and the man before her will always be there to protect her. She didn't care that she was becoming weak, losing her warrior spirit for Keitaro; she would give up everything, including the sword for him.

"I know you will protect me Keitaro." Motoko murmured.

They stayed in that comfortable position, feeling each other soothing presence for a long time.

* * *

The time quickly past, and night befell on the city of Edo. And Takara was racing toward the Teahouse for a second time. Her bodily functions were off, and her monthly visit came sooner then expected. 

'Damn, I have no time for seduction; my plan has to be pressed forward.' She quickly reached the Teahouse where she originally planned to learn the Art of Seduction. This time she had snuck out of the castle without her guards, and she sworn her maids to not tell anyone where she had gone.

The Mama-san went to greet her newly arrived customer, "Welcom-"Before she saw who it was.

"T-takara-san?" She astonished.

"Where is Black Widow?" Takara knew she was being rude, but didn't care. She didn't keep up formalities. "Where is she!" she exclaimed.

"D-down this hall…" Mama-san bristled at the impertinent temperament and was about to throw out Takara, not caring she was the Daimyo's daughter when Takara took out enough gold to shut her up.

"Here." Takara threw the bag of gold at Mama-san's feet and Mama-san fell like a vulture onto the gold.

"We thank you for your patronage!" Mama-san said to the retreating back of Takara and proceeds to count the coins, 'Ten Ryo!'

Mama-san was a happy woman that night.

* * *

Takara knocked on the door, and she received a languid answer, "Enter." 

Black Widow was expecting another poor male asking for her services; she blinked at the Daimyo's daughter entering instead.

"Takara-san, what an unexpected visit… Have you learned the preference of the man…?"

"No, I have not."

"Then I cannot help you Takara-san."

"I know, I have decided to not pursue that line of direction."

"Does the man no longer excite you?"

"I love him and seduction is no longer a viable option, I want the Draught, Moonbeam."

Black Widow's usually stoic face showed a visible shock on the request. "The Draught Takara-san?" She choked out.

"Yes I know all of you courtesans use the Draught, the vial that increases a man's lust. Oh yes I know of the Draught, and you use it on men that are immune to a woman's advances. I want a vial of the Draught Moonbeam."

"I-I c-can't Takara-san. It is forbidden to ever sell it!" Black Widow stammered. 'Oh kami-sama, this woman is deadly serious! She dares to mention the Draught… Who is this man?'

Takara's face showed not an ounce of kindness as she advanced toward Black Widow. She took out the stiletto hidden in her kimono and flashed the silver before placing the blade on Black Widow's face.

"I won't hesitate to cut that beautiful face of yours Moonbeam." She leaned over the terrified woman cowering before her. "I won't ask again, I want the Draught." Takara said coolly.

Black Widow's mind screamed to just hand over the Draught, and her body moved accordingly. Her arm pointed at the drawer, second from the bottom. "There."

Takara got up from her former position hovering over Black Widow to the drawer, she opened it and beneath the clutter of tools of the trade for a courtesan, a small vial of clear liquid.

"How do I use this concoction?" Takara asked Black Widow.

"… Place three drops into the drink of the man and it will take 5 minutes before the drug takes effect."

"Is it poisonous in certain type of drinks?"

"No… we have tested with all types of drinks, none seemed poisonous."

Takara looked disdainfully at the woman crouching on the ground. "Here." She threw another bag of gold, this time containing more gold then the one she threw at Mama-san.

"It won't be long, I do not care who you tell I have taken the Draught after tomorrow. If someone comes stop me before then, I will torture you in the worst possible way Moonbeam." The last vestige of humanity disappeared from Takara's eyes, "Don't oppose me Moonbeam."

Black Widow didn't even look the amount of gold in the bag; her mind was in shock that she didn't ever register that Takara was long gone from her room. 'Who is the man?'

* * *

Keitaro got up early from Motoko's grasp. They were comfortable with just falling asleep in each other's arms. He gave a chaste kiss to Motoko's lips before fitting himself with a kimono and his twin swords. 

Remembering the painful ride on the horse before, he took the usual trek of walking to the castle. He was quickly given passage into the castle, now all the guards knew who he was. He reached the final barrier, Kaemon told Tokugawa, Urashima had arrived and he was nodded in.

This time there was no one else in the chambers, all of other commander's seats were empty. He found his own and sat down, facing Tokugawa.

"Welcome Urashima-san, now we may discuss the terms that I given you yesterday."

Keitaro just looked on, "Yes my lord."

"To be considered a lord, you must have a stipend of 10,000 Koku or greater. And I promised you lordship. You will be given lands from my own Kwanto region. Take five _Ri_(1)inevery cardinal direction; it should supply you with enough land to become a daimyo."

'Daimyo? I remember calling myself with that title back at Hinata Apartments…' Keitaro chuckled at the irony.

Tokugawa was beginning to explain the move from Edo to the lands, Keitaro had already had a home in Edo, already qualifying him _Sankin kotai_ (2), no need to keep him in Edo any longer. He noticed he lost the attention of his newly formed Diamyo.

"Is something amusing Urashima-san?"

"I am sorry my lord, I was chuckling at the irony of life."

"Ah life, we many live a thousand life times, but we never understand life itself. The Gods play a cruel joke every time we are not able to reach the Promised Land."

"Yes my lord, you were saying about moving my family hold?"

"We must give you a residency in your own lands Urashima-san, use the peasants currently not working on the winter crops, and have to build you a home. Albeit, it will be crude until it is completed but they will complete it before spring planting. Now of the man you will command. I will give you ten samurai; they shall be your retainers for the upcoming war. They will serve you loyally, and you will have to pay them from your own stipend. Additional soldiers will have recruited or drafted from your lands. Remember Urashima-san, peasants work the land, drawing too many will limit your source of income."

"I understand my lord."

"And one more thing Urashima-san. When I spoke with the courier that I sent for you yesterday, that you were severely lacking experiences with riding a horse?"

Keitaro looked sheepishly at Tokugawa, "Yes my lord, I have never ridden a horse."

'What a unique samurai, this Urashima… He is proficient in kenjutsu but nothing else. He will require guidance.'

"I will assign you an instructor, to aid you in learning how to ride a horse. He is the sensei for training our samurai, Takumakai Goro. He will be your sensei from now on. Are you proficient in any other martial arts Urashima-san?"

"No my lord, kenjutsu is my only specialty."

"Then I will assign another instructor, she will help you develop martial skills in unarmed combat."

"Thank you my lord, is that all you require of me?"

"Yes, your ten men will arrive shortly, and I will give you the necessary documents to assign the lands."

Keitaro walked out of the room, bowing in deeply, giving thanks to his Lord.

"Yoshi's idea of assigning his daughter Chiyo to being Urashima-san's instructor was brilliant, she will be able to protect him from other ninja incursions, and… figure out what this disk does."

Tokugawa stared at the chip, he did consider Aoyoma's request to find a small disk on the ambush site. His men found it a few days back and no one was able to figure it out. 'What is this worth to those two…'

* * *

Takara had heard the ending of the meeting and rushed out, to intercept Keitaro from leaving the castle. She was almost unsuccessful, almost missing him heading down the stairs. 

"Urashima-san." She put back on the air, the air she used yesterday.

Keitaro turned around and looked at the slightly disordered young woman before me. "My lady." He bowed deeply, knowing finally who she was.

"My… my, did you forget the invitation for tea?" Takara pouted.

Keitaro scratched the top of his head, looking abashed. "My lady, I thought yesterday was a jest, forgive me." The simple act of looking abashed, made Keitaro seem even more desirable to Takara. Her heart swooned.

She gave a swallow, and spoke again, "This way Urashima-san." Keitaro just nodded, "Lead the way my lady."

* * *

The trip was short; the walkway toward the second level was close to Takara's chambers. As expected, the room was elegant, filled with enough art and other items so it was tasteful, but not over cluttered. Tatami mats were already placed on the follow, facing each other. The tea was steaming in its kettle, and the cups were already in position. 

Takara had planned this gambit to the exact second. She had the maid, the moment she heard the footsteps, place the tea in the room and leave. No one was to disturb them.

"Sit there Urashima-san." Takara pointed at the right mat, entering from the door.

She took the seat in the other mat. She planted the Draught already in the cup, in front of Keitaro. The drops were clear so it could be mistaken for drops of water left after washing the cups. Takara stared at the cup for an instant, hoping the concoction would work quickly. Just seeing the man she loved made her wet. Her heart was beating quickly, and her body grew warm.

"U-urashima-san, would you like some tea?"

"Thank you, and yes I would like some." Keitaro was thinking of how he was in a room with another woman, but did not feel the nervousness he usually felt. 'Being with Motoko changed me, a lot. I would be blubbering idiot right about now, but no longer.'

Even thought it was not a Tea Ceremony, Takara served the tea with the same aesthetic technique. This did not go unnoticed by Keitaro.

"Wonderful. Just beautiful how something simple as serving tea could be performed so flawlessly." Keitaro praised Takara.

Takara's intense full body blush went up a notch.

"T-t-thank you." She stammered.

With her shaking hands, she managed not to spill any tea while pouring her own tea. Both lifted their cups and drank deep. Takara looked at Keitaro over the rim of the cup. 'Soon.'

The Draught was ingested by Keitaro, and while both of them began to speak to each other, his body tried to fight off the effects of the Draught. What would have taken other men less then five minutes to act on their lust, it took Keitaro over thirty minutes.

Takara was thinking how miserably the Draught had failed her, and how devastating Black Widow's torture would be when she heard the clutter of Keitaro's cup. She looked at Keitaro. What was moments ago a man sitting on his mat, calmly speaking to her, was now a man full of lust in his eyes.

'Uras-…' Takara never got to finish her thoughts as Keitaro crushed his lips upon hers, and was trying to force his tongue into her mouth. Keitaro gave Takara no reprieve as he tried to find the obi of her kimono. He searched frantically until he got the obi untied and the whole kimono off and stared at her naked body. While straddling her thin waist, he ran a finger down the front of her body, from the neck down to her nether regions. She shivered in excitement as his fingers began to probe her, feeling her wetness.

Takara gave no resistance to Keitaro's advances; let him work his magic over her body. She submitted to him, body, soul, and mind. He entered her body and began to his rhythmic thrusts, and she began to give a small cry as each one entered deeper and deeper. Takara wanted this and soon both bodies were at each their climaxes.

"Ahh!" Both of them scream as they both hit their orgasm at the same time. And time seems to stop for both of them. It is said, that only through orgasms can people reach the Gods, and for Keitaro and Takara they have certainly reached the apex. Keitaro's lust disappears in an instant after the intercourse, but before he falls asleep, he gives a smile at Takara, not knowing who she was.

Takara has enough strength to wipe off both of them, and gives Keitaro a kiss to his sleeping form. There was blood and semen to be cleaned off, but the servants could do it later on.

'Within a couple of days, I will show the signs of pregnancy, and I will convince father to marry us. I timed this right and I will have a son or daughter that I will call my own in nine months. Please Kami-sama let it be a son, I would love to bore a son for this man…'

_

* * *

_

1. _Ri_ is an unit of measurement. 1 _Ri_ equals, around 2.4 miles or 3.9 kilometers. I am not exactly sure if that makes 10,000 koku, no book or site has mentioned how much rice is able to be grown. Kwanto is the most fertile land in all of Japan, and I hope I am somewhat near the estimated amount.

2._ Sankin kotai_ is required residency by allied diaymos to Tokugawa to have a home within Edo. Like a forced hostage situation so the diaymo cannot rebel against Tokugawa's rule.

A/N: I hope the little sign at the beginning gave enough warning to people who are currently reading this story. Was this enough of a shocker? I hope so… since I first wrote a lemon and wanted to place it on Adultfanfiction… but decided not to. I didn't want to place a burden on my readers to go search for the story. The Draught… such things exist? I have no clue.

Peacemaker… Thank you.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: The names in this story are all fictional names, created by a random name generator. There is no relationship to any real persons and if so, it is purely by coincidence. Love Hina disclaimer still stands from prologue.

Rise of Samurai

Chapter 8

By UesugiKenshin

Keitaro awoke to a throbbing headache. The piercing pain caused him to stand upright and he tried to get rid of the pain or at least lessen it to something tolerable by rubbing his temples.

He glanced around, he was in an unknown room, presumable still in the Tokugawa castle or he would not have been left unguarded thus. 'Where the heck am I?' he thought still blurry to world. He stood up to clear his head and wobbled to the door when he saw there was tea left nearby the shoji door.

The drink dissipated his former languid body and he began to feel a little better.

After opening the door, he looked down both corridors having a vague memory of where he was. 'The stairs are that way…'

The guards saw him staggering down the stairs and chuckled inwardly. 'Takara-sama said Urashima-san had drunk too much sake last night.'

Takara had woken up early and spread the lies to everyone in the castle, only the maid knowing the truth. She been forced into silence and who would not believe the words of Lord Tokugawa's daughter? Keitaro had drunk too much; the reason for him staying at the castle overnight was accepted instantly.

Keitaro slowly made way to his house, and when he finally arrived at his destination, he saw everything being made ready to move to his new province. The order had come in early; everything required for the trip was already packed. The carts were ready to be launched at a moments notice.

"Keitaro, where were you!" Motoko noticed the staggering daimyo approaching them.

"Motoko what is going on?" Keitaro had no memory of yesterday; the Draught suppressed all memory.

"Tokugawa sent us a courier; he wants us to move into the land you accepted. Something about staying at the headman of the village until the house is built."

"What? When…" The headache came back a full force. "Just give me a place to sit…" Keitaro groaned.

The order was immediately complied, and Keitaro was ushered into a palanquin along with Motoko, who shook her head at Keitaro's incident. The Tokugawa guard assigned to protect the caravan, the captain gave a shout and the procession began to move. Keitaro was dead to the world as he fell asleep and did not awaken for a whole day.

The trip took three days, it would have been faster if Keitaro had taken a horse and ridden instead of riding in the palanquin but the effects of the Draught persisted almost the whole trip. Motoko tried to question Keitaro couple of times but he couldn't remember a single thing.

They reached the territory in the middle of November and the command to build a house for the new lord had traveled by a courier long before the procession had left Edo. The headman of the village, the man who was responsible to supply the men to complete the monumental task was at the scene. He had ordered a master carpenter to draw up the design and begin construction as soon as possible.

The palanquin carrying Keitaro stopped in front of the construction and the whole site became silent as everyone bowed at the arrival of their lord. Keitaro walked out of the palanquin and then helped Motoko out.

"My lord, welcome to the site of your new home." Headman spoke with his head bowed. To this people, the need to submit before their lord was their core mantra. "Would you like leave for your resting location, until your home is completed my lord?"

"Yes… _shōya_." Keitaro replied, he couldn't have thought of any other word to call the man, other then Headman.

"Yusuke!" The headman called out still in his bowed position and a young boy inched up toward Keitaro. "Lead the Lord and his Lady to the village."

"Yes father." Not looking at Keitaro or Motoko, Yusuke with his head bowed in submission started to walk toward the direction of the village. "This way my lord."

The samurais, Tokugawa had prearranged to Keitaro's command were already at the village. Men dressed in their armor and weapons: while all had the sheathed daisho, two of the men carried naginatas, and another two were carrying cavalry yaris by their sides. Keitaro saw an eleventh man as he walked closer: a distinguished, plutocratic looking man that even the other samurais seem to revere.

Keitaro guessed him to be the Tokugawa clan's instructor. There couldn't be anyone else that could command such energy.

One of the samurai carrying a naginata saw that Keitaro and Motoko, along with the headman's son were approaching, he gave a cry. Signaling to the rest of them that their daimyo had arrived.

"Lord." They said simply and gave a battlefield-abbreviated bow at the waist. Keitaro acknowledged their greetings and told Motoko to go on ahead.

"We are the samurai assigned to defending the noble house of Urashima. Lord Tokugawa sends his greetings my lord." The venerable sensei said. "He has also sent items that may aid you."

"Four kimonos, two for you my lord, and two for your lady. A cavalry yari, two warhorses, and one set of armor. He also sends salt, one hundred and fifty pounds worth."

"Salt?" Keitaro was bewildered.

Sensei gave him a curious look. "For the preservations of food my lord?"

'There is no refrigeration!' Modern conveniences were lost on Keitaro, like most people, he had taken them for granted. "I will have to thank Lord Tokugawa for his enormous generosity."

"Would you like to send a carrier pigeon my lord?" said one of the samurai, "I know the place where a message could be relayed to Tokugawa-dono's castle."

Keitaro gave a nod. "Yes I would like that. But for right now, let us enter the village and get out of this cold and give proper introductions."

"Hai, Lord." The troop marched their horses along side them and walked toward the village.

Keitaro and others all sat in Seiza style on tatami mats provided by the villagers. Keitaro wanted Motoko near him, but she said it was his duty as diaymo to show strength in front of the men he commanded and a presence of a woman would negate his show of power. She told him that she will meet him later in the bedroom and walked away.

"Let us begin." Said Keitaro.

All of the men looked at Sensei to begin. He set down the tea that he had be drinking and started to speak. "My name is Rokujochigusa Goro. I am the Tokugawa clan's instructor. These men around us my lord, are handpicked by me to serve you. I have also been told to instruct you in the ways of the bow and teach you to how ride a horse. I hope you accept this humble servant." He kowtowed at the end.

Keitaro bowed back as deeply as Rokujochigusa had done. The men were surprised that the daimyo had shown such deep respect for someone lower in rank, and their respect for the man grew a bit.

The man right of Goro spoke next. "I am Michijiri Yuudai. I will serve you to death my lord."

The torch past to the next man, "Kobayashi Hibiki my lord. My sword is yours for the taking."

"Nomiya Takumi."

"Imai Matoko."

"Haji Fukashi."

"Maeda Atsutomo."

"Uchida Beku."

"Hosokoawa Ringo."

"Washio Shou."

"Sogawa Yoshimitsu." The last man gave his name.

Keitaro wasn't one for speeches but he felt it was appropriate in such occasion.

"I see before me, men that will serve me with undying loyalty. I am no better then anyone of you. I am also just a man, just like you. Do not treat me any better then you would each other. I will earn your respect, no matter what the price will be. I will start by the giving each of you promises that I will consider obliged between us: Grievances can be spoken without reprimand. We will look after each other and leave none behind. That our swords will sing and we shall will not cower before our enemies and let none say that we failed in our duties to Lord Tokugawa!"

"Men, we are now brothers. We shall know each other better than how blood brothers know each other."

Keitaro took out his wakizashi and the others followed suit. Like telepathy, they seemed to know without speaking. He raised the blade to his face and gave a small cut. Rest followed.

"Let the pain from this wound tell you that we met each other on this day."

The men could ask for no better lord.

* * *

When Keitaro walked back to the room he was directed to, he saw Motoko had a horrified look on her face the moment he entered the room.

"What?"

"Where did you get the gash? Motoko ran up to where he was standing.

"Self-inflicted." Keitaro said.

"What? Why would you do such a thing?"

Keitaro sighed. If the men saw how Motoko was babying him like this, all that effort he went through, making that impromptu speech would be lost.

"Tell me what you see when you look at me, Motoko."

"Huh?"

"Describe me."

"I see a man, that once I hated, despised to the extent that I would have gladly struck him with my sword at any given moment. That man who has shown me kindness that I never knew the opposite sex was possible of giving. I would have hated men for the rest of my life and while I would be head of my family's dojo, I would have never been happy."

Keitaro had heard enough. He went up and embraced her. "And I am glad I have the same feelings for you."

"Motoko, I can see how you view me as. But look at the position I have been given." Keitaro broke off the hug. "I am no hero, or leader. I am pathetic in everyway except the luck of saving Tokugawa's life. Nothing but being there at the right time, right place."

"Not true!" Motoko incensed at his let downs. "Keitaro, you are not pathetic."

Keitaro couldn't help but chuckle. "Look at me Motoko. I am nothing alike to those men. I have been lucky that you were able to teach me the _Rock Splitting Sword_ or I would be another corpse."

"This mark." Keitaro ran his hand over the painful wound. "I hope it shows them that I will become better then I am now. They know why Rokujochigusa-san is here. I will give it 110 percentand make something of myself."

Motoko smiled at his epiphany. "I will be right here rooting you on. Of course I am still your sword sensei… You will have to answer to me once in a while, Daimyo." She bopped his nose for every letter in the word in Daimyo.

"Was that another challenge?" Keitaro laughed. "Shall we try falling on each other again?"

"Keitaro!"

"Haha, come Motoko. Tokugawa sent some kimonos you would like to wear. And me to see you in them."

"Alright." Holding hands for a brief moment, then they both walked out of the room.

Up on the rooftop, Chiyo frowned. The conversation she just overheard gave her no ease. Who were these two? They did not act like their stations. No samurai would wallow in self-pity lest he be swept away in battle due to his ineptitude. And have his woman having to encourage him like that. Preposterous, unworthy of a samurai.

"Lord Tokugawa would like to hear about this." She said, while flipping the orange disk like how she would handle a Shuriken. The disk that Tokugawa had given to her father and father to daughter. Hopes to understand why Motoko would ask for it.

"Very strange."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay and a crappy chapter. I am drowning in college work and writer's block is like a kidney stone that loves to be lodged in my mind always. 

Peacemaker, yay! Prereader of the month, no… year! No… Decade?


End file.
